Summer love
by Stavri
Summary: Two years and two months later...Shizuma and Nagisa decide to spend their summer vacations with their friends. Some of the girls will find love and also, trouble. Is their love strong enough to face it or will they have follow different paths? RE-MADE!
1. Chapter 00: Summary

**Summer love**

_Summary:_

The plot takes two years and two months after Nagisa's graduation. The Hanazono couple decides to spend its summer holidays accompanied with their friends. They couldn't guess the chaos that would follow though.

Tamao will have the chance to meet with Miyuki after a long time. But, her fateful meeting with the ex-president of Miator will change her life forever. Will she give it a try in the upcoming love? If yea, what obstacles she and Miyuki might have to face to stay at each other's side?

As we all know, Yaya and Tsubomi have fought since the day they met. Will these vacations give an end to their war and become the beginning of something sweet and pure? Will Yaya finally realise the important role that Tsubomi plays in her life?

And the most important: What's happening with Shion and Chikaru? They've never fought and they are always in good terms. Could this be cause of the way they were raised or is something more?

Just turn the page and all the questions will be slowly answered...


	2. Chapter 01: 2 Years and 2 Months later

**Summer love**

**_Chapter 01: _**

Two months had already passed since Nagisa graduated from St. Miator. She had decided to spend the rest of her life with her newly found girlfriend Shizuma. She didn't want to continue staying with her parents anymore. First of all, she had just turn eighteen and secondly, they had prohibited Nagisa let Shizuma stay with them. Shizuma accepted the red hair girl's decision and bought an apartment just for the two of them.

When Nagisa's father found out about their relationship, at first, he tried to move his daughter into another school. Nagisa didn't let him to do it. Instead, she forced him to let continue her studies in the Astraea Hill. How? Like this:

_''No, father. I have already told you. I will stay with Shizuma and my friends. I won't let you destroy my life just because you can't stand seeing me being with another woman. And please, don't make me choose between you and Shizuma. I wouldn't want to lose any of you''_

With that being said the young Nagisa let her big name and pride back and created a new life by Shizuma's side. She had barely spoken with her father since then.

* * *

When the two girls moved into their new apartment, Nagisa got very excited. It was big and very sunny. Day by day, she and Shizuma tried hard to turn it into a real house. However, aside from all their hard work, they had a few good moments. Specially, during the evening, on their couch, cause they didn't have a bed back then.

* * *

Back to the present, Nagisa was lying on the bed and resting. She was still tired from their hot night. Shizuma was lying next to her still sleeping.

It was Saturday morning. She gave a quick look at the clock. It said ten. She turned to look at Shizuma. She smiled.

_She looks so beautiful. My angel, thought Nagisa._

Suddenly, something on Nagisa's finger started to shine. It was a ring. A gold ring. Shizuma had given it to her on Nagisa's graduation and made the big proposal. Nagisa had cried a lot that day. She had felt very happy. Of course, the young girl accepted. When Shizuma put the ring on Nagisa's finger, unexpectedly, Nagisa jumped on Shizuma and hugged her tightly. Shizuma lost her steps from the sudden jump and both of them ended up falling into the pool.

Nagisa took some of Shizuma's hair in her hand and caressed them.

_They are very soft. Like always, thought Nagisa._

Suddenly, Shizuma opened her eyes and yawned.

''Good morning Shizuma'' said Nagisa smiling.

''Morning'' said Shizuma smiling too.

Shizuma moved close to her girlfriend and kissed her. Nagisa kissed her back.

''It's a very beautiful day today'' said Nagisa breaking their kiss after some time. ''Why don't we go for a walk?''

''I would like to stay at home and make love to you'' said Shizuma sensually.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa blushing. ''But, we made love yesterday. Let's do something else for a change''

''I can't help it though. You look so cute'' teased Shizuma.

Nagisa blushed more. She was Shizuma after all. She couldn't change her. Shizuma sighed.

''Fine. We will do as you like'' said Shizuma.

''Yay! Arigatoh Shi'' said Nagisa excited.

Nagisa hugged the silver hair beauty. Shizuma hugged her back.

''I wonder how you always make me do what you want'' said Shizuma.

''It's a secret'' said Nagisa winking at Shizuma.

Shizuma smiled and then she kissed her. Nagisa kissed her back. They continued kissing for some time.

''Shizuma, we have to get up'' said Nagisa breaking their kiss.

''Nagisa...I want you so much'' said Shizuma.

''But, you promised me to take me for a walk''

''Fine sweetie''

Shizuma let go off her girlfriend and stood up.

''I'm going to take a bath. Would you like to come?'' said Shizuma.

''Nop. Not this time Shizuma. The last time I accepted, we got late for the movie. And it was one of my favourites!''

''Fine'' said Shizuma defeated.

Shizuma walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Nagisa sat on the bed and waited for her fiancée to finish.

* * *

Sometime later both girls were ready and left their apartment. They got into Shizuma's car and Shizuma drove away.

''So, where would like to go princess?'' said Shizuma while she was driving.

''In a park. It's been a while'' said Nagisa.

''Ok''

* * *

One hour later, the car stopped in front of a huge park. They got out of the car and started walking towards it holding hands.

''It's very beautiful'' said Shizuma when they got into the park.

''And peaceful'' said Nagisa.

The park was full of couples and a few families. Some of them were sitting on the tables and talking and on the grass. Some kids were playing football few meters away from them. Nagisa looked at the families and smiled.

''I wonder if we are going to be like them when we get older'' said Nagisa.

''Maybe'' said Shizuma. ''When we get married I want to have a lot of babies with you''

''Really?'' said Nagisa looking at her fiancée surprised.

''Hai. I always wanted to be a mother. Even though I was the Etoile back then and...a bit of a Casanova''

''It's too difficult for me to become a mother. I don't think I will make it''

''At first, everything is going to be difficult. But, you can improve yourself day by day. You just have to give it a try. How many kids would you like to have?''

''Two''

''Mmhm''

Suddenly, Nagisa's look turned from a happy to a sad one. Shizuma saw that and got worried.

''What's the matter? Is something wrong Nagisa?'' said Shizuma.

''No. It's just I remembered about my father'' said Nagisa.

''Have you talk with him?''

''No. He's still mad with my decision. Besides, I don't have the strength to face him. I don't want to start a fight''

''He's still your father though''

''I know Shizuma. But, he almost made me to choose between him and you''

''It's somewhat cruel''

''I don't want to lose you Shizuma. I wouldn't stand it. Cause of that, I made my decision and moved in our apartment. It hurts him. I know that. But, it would have been worse if I had decided to choose them instead of you. I love you Shizuma. Nothing will make me change my mind. Even if someone tries to kill me''

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma sweetly. ''I love you too. I feel very lucky for having you as my fiancée. You are making me so happy''

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa blushing lightly.

Shizuma hugged Nagisa from the waist. Nagisa had Shizuma from the shoulders. Their faces came close to each other and their lips met in a very affectionate kiss.

''Shizuma, shall we go somewhere and eat?'' said Nagisa breaking their kiss after some time.

''But, Nagisa, we ate an hour ago'' said Shizuma sweat-dropping.

''Shizuma it's already noon!'' said Nagisa pouting.

Shizuma took a look at her watch. Nagisa was right.

''Gomen sweetie'' said Shizuma letting go of her fiancée. ''What would you like to eat?''

''Hot-dog'' said Nagisa smiling.

''Aye aye ma'am''

Nagisa giggled. Shizuma took Nagisa's hand in hers and they started to walk away. They passed by a fast-food minivan and stopped.

* * *

''Good morning ma'am. I would like to have two hot-dogs'' said Shizuma.

''I'm afraid I don't have miss'' said a woman who was standing inside the van.

''Hamburgers?

''Hai''

''I would like two cheeseburgers and fries for two''

''Ok. Anything to drink?''

''What would you like to drink Nagisa?'' said Shizuma looking at her fiancée.

''Orange-juice'' said Nagisa.

''Hai. Two orange-juices please'' said Shizuma looking back at the woman.

''Right way miss''

The woman started to prepare their order. Fifteen minutes later, their order was ready and the woman hand it to Shizuma.

* * *

''Here you are'' said the woman.

''Arigatoh'' said Shizuma taking the order.

''its ten euro''

''Here'' said Shizuma giving the money to the woman.

''Arigatoh'' said the woman taking the money from Shizuma's hand. ''By the way, you have very beautiful eyes. Do you know that?''

''Uhm...Arigatoh'' said Shizuma feeling a bit uncomfortable for some reason.

Nagisa's eye started to twitch. She didn't like what she just heard. She didn't like it at all. Shizuma was a very beautiful girl. Everyone knew it. She used to have many fan girls in high school. But, now she wasn't the girl she used to be. Plus, she was engaged to someone else. Why everyone kept refusing to accept the truth and back off? Shizuma was with another woman. She was with her and her only!

''Excuse me ma'am'' said Nagisa. ''Could you kindly back off before I take a knife and cut you in small pieces? This woman here is mine. The same goes for her eyes, lips and body. And don't you dare to hit on her again because it won't be my fault for what will happen to you next. Did you get it? Mmhm? DID YOU GET IT?''

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Nagisa sensed someone watching her and looked around. She turned into four shapes of red.

''Hai'' said the woman scared.

''Nagisa, I think it's time for us to go'' said Shizuma feeling a bit embarrassed.

''Hai'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma started to walk away and Nagisa followed her. The people around them returned back to what they were doing. They spot an empty table a bit far from them and moved to it. When they approached it they sat down, opposite to each other. Shizuma looked at her.

* * *

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''Hai?'' said Nagisa still blushing.

''Would you mind telling me what the heck is wrong with you? Why did you act like crazy back there?''

''She...She flirted with you''

''What? Flirted with me? She just made a compliment for God's sake!''

''But, I still didn't like it. You are my fiancée. You belong to me and only me. You can look only at me, touch only me and make love only to me. No one else has the right.''

''Are you jealous?''

''Yea. So what?'' said Nagisa turning red like a tomato. She knew she couldn't hide her feelings from the girl she loved even if she wanted to. Shizuma could read her like an open book.

Shizuma giggled. Then, she took Nagisa's hand in hers.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma. ''Like you said I'm your fiancée. I belong only to you. I can't get attracted in any other girl than you. You look so cute when you get jealous but there is no need to feel like that. No one will take me away from you. I will never let that to happen''

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa sweetly. ''Gomen for acting like crazy. I love you too much to lose you. I can't understand why some people keep hitting on you though, since you are not single anymore.''

''Nagisa. Screw them all. I don't care for anyone else except you. Let's just forget what just happened and enjoy our meal. What do you say?''

''You are right''

''Good. Let's eat''

''Right way'' said Nagisa drooling.

Shizuma giggled once again. She was Nagisa. She couldn't change her. Then, both girls started to eat.

* * *

One hour later both of them had already finished eating their lunch.

''I'm done'' said Nagisa leaning back to her chair.

''I have to admit it's my first time seeing a girl like you eating very quickly'' said Shizuma surprised.

''I was starving!'' said Nagisa pouting.

Shizuma started to laugh. She loved to tease her girlfriend.

''I wonder what are the others doing'' said Nagisa thoughtfully.

''Did you miss them?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea. Even though, it's been a month since I last saw them''

''We are totally different here''

''Why are you saying that?'' said Nagisa raising an eyebrow.

''You already know the answer''

''Tamao-chan''

''Hai'' said Shizuma nodding. ''I don't like her. I never did. I get very mad when she's around you''

''She is my best friend, if you haven't forgotten it'' said Nagisa a bit angry.

''She used to be in love with you back in Miator'' said Shizuma irritated.

Nagisa blushed. She tried many times to avoid this subject when she was with Tamao but she knew it would always hunt her.

''So what? She's still my best friend'' said Nagisa trying to protect the young poet. ''Plus, she was there when I needed her most''

''Right. She wanted to take advantage of you Nagisa! Cause of that, she did what she did''

''Shizuma stop it! You shouldn't talk about Tamao-chan like that. Besides, your friend Miyuki wasn't any better. She forced me to take part in the Etoile election so, she could tear us apart''

''Nagisa! Miyuki was my best friend too. I have known her till the first day I came in Astraea Hill. She is honest, kind and very sensitive. I admit it was too shame of her to act like that but she is not evil. She has always been there for me. When Kaori died, she sacrificed herself to help me being the old Shizuma once again. Even though, she never made it. But, at least she tried''

''She tried to break up apart Shizuma!'' said Nagisa really mad. ''She wasn't as good as you think. For God's sake Shizuma, she was in love with you!''

''Indeed. She didn't act very nice in this subject. But, at least, she admitted her feelings in her own way at the end. And I'm very grateful for that. Miyuki deserves the best''

''Really? Then, the same goes for Tamao too. She was there when you dumped me. She encouraged me to move on and try to build a new life. Even though, she was slowly dying inside her. Plus, she never forced me to do something I didn't want to. And I never behaved like a maniac towards her''

''What do you mean?''

''I'm talking about the kiss Shizuma. The kiss you gave to that woman!''

Shizuma blushed deeply.

''Do you have any idea of how much I was hurt when you told me few months ago? I tried hard not to hate you. I didn't want to lose you. Miyuki did so many bad things to you Shizuma. You can't talk about Tamao like that ignoring what happened to us two years ago'' said Nagisa with watered eyes.

''Nagisa. Stop it. I'm begging you'' said Shizuma sadly.

''Stopping what exactly? She was in love with you. She was supposed to look after you as a friend, not as a lover!''

''Nagisa stop it''

''She is a bitch Shizuma. Can't you see it? Miyuki is a real bitch''

Shizuma felt her heart breaking in small pieces. In older times if someone was trying to hurt Miyuki with the one or the other way she would either shout or kick him hard. Right now, she couldn't do anything. Cause, she was facing the one she loved, not a total stranger. Plus, she knew that Nagisa was right. But, she had to protect Miyuki's honour though. She loved her. She tried to gain as much power as she could and then, she raised her hand.

''Gomen Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

She slapped hardly Nagisa's cheek.

''Shizuma?'' said Nagisa shocked.

* * *

Shizuma stood up and started walking away without saying more. Nagisa felt some tears falling. Shizuma had just slapped her. She never expected Shizuma would do such a thing. But, deep inside her, she knew that Shizuma was right. Even though, Nagisa was telling the truth and Miyuki was the bad girl here, Shizuma would always protect her no matter what. She was her best friend and she had always been there for her. Nagisa sighed and stood up. She started to run after her fiancée.

Shizuma continued walking for some time. Suddenly, she started to feel tired and sat down on the grass.

_Nagisa. Nagisa. Gomen, my love. I didn't mean to slap you. It was very stupid of me. I know it. But, I couldn't let it go like that. Miyuki is my best friend. She used to be in love with me but that didn't stop me from still wanting to have her by my side. I love her. I love Miyuki. I can't lose her. A part of me belongs to her. Even though, she did so many things to hurt me, she has always been there for me. Gomen Nagisa. I love you so much. But, I can't lose her, though Shizuma._

Nagisa, from for away, spotted her and walked to her.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa approaching her fiancée.

Shizuma's eyes wide and stood up. She turned to look at Nagisa.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''Gomen, Shizuma. I didn't mean to sound rude. Tamao did a few bad things but Miyuki wasn't any better. However, we have already talked with them and decided to give them a second chance. I think we shouldn't continue bothering ourselves any more with it''

''Nagisa. You are right. I didn't mean to talk like that about Tamao either. Jealousy got the best of me''

''Will you forgive me?''

''Sure. How about you?''

''Of course. I wouldn't stand spending the rest of my life without my Shizuma making me mad with her crazy behaviour'' teased Nagisa.

''Nagisa!'' said Shizuma pouting.

Nagisa giggled. Shizuma smiled.

''No wonder I love you so much Nagi'' said Shizuma hugging her fiancée.

''I love you too Shizuma'' said Nagisa hugging back the silver hair beauty.

''Till the end?''

''Till the end my Etoile''

Shizuma brought her face close to Nagisa's and kissed her. Nagisa kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

''So, what would like to do now?'' said Shizuma breaking their kiss.

''Mmhm. I would like to buy some sweets'' said Nagisa.

''Oh boy. I think one day I'm going to lose you from a cake''

''Nah. You are much better than them'' said Nagisa by giving a light kiss on Shizuma's lips.

''Glad to hear that. Let's go''

They let go off each other and started walking away holding hands.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and soon it was afternoon.

''I feel sooooooo tired'' said Nagisa yawning. She and Shizuma were sitting on a bench and eating the sweets that her fiancée had bought for her.

''What did you expect? We have been here since this morning'' said Shizuma.

''I would love to see our friends once again. We should invite them for a drink one of these days''

''It's not a bad idea. Why don't we spend the summer with them instead? We could go anywhere we like and do whatever we want'' said Shizuma smiling.

''That's sounds great Shizuma! Only if we are lucky though. When we get home, I will call to all of them'' said Nagisa excited.

''Would you mind if I invite Miyuki too?''

''No. She's your best friend, after all''

''Arigatoh'' said Shizuma sweetly. ''She's gonna love this''

* * *

Shizuma brought her cell out of her jeans' pocket and dialled a familiar number.

_''Moshi-moshi'' said a familiar voice at the other end of the line._

''Hey Miyuki'' said Shizuma.

_''Shizuma. Long time no see. How are you?'' said Miyuki._

''Fine. How about you?''

_''Good''_

''Did you miss me?'' teased Shizuma.

_''Not again. Do you hate me or something? By the way, where are you? I can hear a lot of voices''_

''I'm in the park with my fiancée''

_''Really? Did you dumb Nagisa?'' teased Miyuki._

''Nah. It's not very easy. Besides, she got very jealous today''

''Shizuma!'' said Nagisa blushing.

Shizuma heard Miyuki laughing and she tried hard not to laugh too. It was too funny.

_''That was a good one'' said Miyuki._

''She almost killed the woman in the van. I don't mind though. She looked so sexy'' teased Shizuma once again.

''Shizuma!'' said Nagisa turning red like a tomato. It was sooooooo embarrassing.

Once again the two friends started to laugh.

* * *

_''Anyway, how did it happen and you made me the honour to drop me a call?'' said Miyuki._

''Nagisa and I decided to spend the summer together with our friends. I was wondering if you would mind to come too'' said Shizuma.

_''I don't know. I haven't planned anything though''_

''Onegai Miyuki. Come with us. I promise you we are gonna have a lot of fun'' pleaded Shizuma.

_''Fine. I can't say no to you, after all. When and where?'' said Miyuki defeated._

''We haven't decided yet. We have to ask the others first'' said Shizuma sweat-dropping.

_''Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Just this once''_

''Hey! You are talking to Hanazono Shizuma'' said Shizuma pouting.

_''I've known you since we were small kids Etoile-sama. You can't hide yourself from me''_

_Damm, thought Shizuma._

''I promise I won't do anything stupid Kaichou-sama'' said Shizuma.

_''I hope. Anyway, I have to go now. Duty calls. Give my regards to Nagisa'' said Miyuki._

''Do you want me to kiss her too?'' teased Shizuma.

_''Don't make me change my mind Shizuma. You won't like it''_

''Fine'' said Shizuma defeated. ''Bye Miyuki''

_''Bye Shizuma''_

Shizuma put her cell back to the jeans' pocket and sighed.

''You heard her'' said Shizuma.

''Was it necessary to tell her that I got jealous?'' said Nagisa angry.

''You looked so sexy though''

''One of these days I'm going to kill you'' said Nagisa blushing.

''Promise me that you'll kiss me before you kill me''

''Oh boy'' said Nagisa rolling her eyes.

Shizuma giggled. Then, she looked at her watch.

''I think it's time for us to go'' said Shizuma.

''Ok'' said Nagisa.

They stood up and started to walk away.

* * *

''I wonder how Yaya now is'' said Nagisa approaching the car. ''She and Hikari were in better terms after the Etoile Election''

''Did you find out what happened between them?'' said Shizuma.

''No. None of them said anything''

''Mmhm. I think we should let it go like that. It belongs to the past now. The most important is that they are back in the way they used to be''

''You are right. Yaya is still arguing with Tsubomi once in a while though''

''I thought those two stopped trying to kill each other'' said Shizuma surprised.

''Everyone thought the same too but it seems luck wasn't by their side''

''I hope they won't end our vacations with a tragedy''

''Same's here. Except, if love falls in their way''

''You mean...Really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Yea. Why not? Yaya is very talent and Tsubomi is very smart and kind''

''You are right, I guess''

''They fit so well together. Besides, only Tsubomi can make Yaya happy''

''Why's that?''

''First of all, Tsubomi is a very caring person and secondly, she has always been interested in Yaya''

''Does Yaya know about this?''

''I'm afraid no. Tsubomi is too shy to tell anything. Besides, nobody knows how Yaya will react if she finds out. From the way she behaves now, I doubt things will end well for them''

''I'm sure they will be fine. Otherwise, Yaya will have to face me''

* * *

_Few hours later..._

The young couple was already in his apartment. Nagisa moved to the living room to call to all of her friends while Shizuma moved to kitchen to do some cleaning.

* * *

After two whole hours Nagisa decided finally to put the phone down.

''I think I'm gonna have a headache'' said Nagisa.

Suddenly, Shizuma came in the living room.

''Finally, you made me the honour to put the phone down. Do you know how much these calls are going to cost me?'' said Shizuma.

''It's not my fault. The idea was yours, not mine'' said Nagisa.

_Me and my big mouth, thought Shizuma._

''I hope you won't mind that Kaname and Momomi will accompany us'' said Nagisa shyly.

''What?'' said Shizuma surprised. ''Nagisa are you crazy? Those two almost killed you two years ago''

''I know. But, it's been a long time. They are not who they used to be. At least Momomi''

''Fine. These two are coming and may the God help us'' said Shizuma defeated.

''Yay!'' said Nagisa excited.

She stood up and hugged her fiancée. Shizuma hugged her back.

* * *

''Arigatoh Shiz'' said Nagisa.

''I wonder how you always make me to do what you want'' said Shizuma.

''It's a secret'' said Nagisa winking at the silver hair beauty.

''Right'' said Shizuma rolling her eyes. ''Anyway, who's going to come with us aside from these two and Miyuki?''

''Mmhm. Let me think. Amane-senpai, Hikari, Tsubomi, Yaya, Chikaru-sama and Shion-sama. It was very difficult to convince Shion-sama though. At first, she refused to come. When I told her who was planning to come with us, including Chikaru-sama, she started begging me to let her come. Strange ne?''

''Whoa'' said Shizuma surprised. ''That hit the spot huh? Those two were always in good terms. No wonder why most of the students were wondering that something was up with them. And now you confirmed those suspicions''

''Maybe they are friends''

''Chikaru and Shion are friends. Just give me a break''

''You mean...Really?'' said Nagisa surprised.

''They are the only ones who never had a relationship or at least showed some sort of affection towards another girl''

''You are right. Both of them are surrounded with real mystery''

''Anyway, have you finished with your calls?''

''Nah. I still need to talk with Tamao. Would you mind if you do it instead of me?''

''What?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''Onegai. If you accept to call her I promise I will do whatever you want for the rest of the day'' pleaded Nagisa.

''Mmhm. It's not a bad idea. Fine, I will call her'' said Shizuma defeated.

''Arigatoh sweetie'' said Nagisa smiling.

_Only because you asked for it Nagisa, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma picked up the phone and dialled Tamao's number.

* * *

_''Moshi-moshi'' said Tamao from the other end of the line._

''Hey Tamao'' said Shizuma.

_''Shizuma! Long time no see. How are you?''_

''Fine. How about you?''

_''Good, thanks. How is Nagisa?''_

''She's fine. Listen, I need to talk with you''

_''Why? Is something wrong?'' said Tamao worried._

''No. Everything is ok. It's just Nagisa and I decided to spend our summer vacations together with our friends. We have invited everyone. I was wondering if you would like to come too''

_''I don't know''_

''I promise you we are gonna have a lot of fun''

_''Well, it's ok with me, I guess''_

''Good. So, how was your day?''

_''Boring as usual. How about you?''_

''Interesting. Nagisa and I went for a walk in a nearby park. We had lot of fun. Plus, Nagisa got jealous from a woman who was selling burgers''

_''She did what?'' said Tamao surprised._

''Shizuma!'' said Nagisa blushing.

Shizuma giggled.

_''I hope she didn't kill her too'' said Tamao._

''No. I saved the day'' said Shizuma.

_''Glad to hear that''_

''That's it Shizuma. You are gonna pay for what you did. Two weeks ago while Shizuma was sleeping, she called your name Tamao-chan!'' shouted Nagisa.

Shizuma turned into four shapes of red.

''Nagisa!'' said Shizuma embarrassed.

Nagisa ran towards their room.

_''What?'' said Tamao shocked._

''Gomen Tamao'' said Shizuma. ''It was an accident. Gomen''

_''Ok. Anyway, I have to go now. Talk to you soon''_

''Bye Tamao''

Shizuma put the phone down and sighed.

_Oh, brother. I wonder when I will learn when I have to shut my mouth. And all because of Nagisa! Plus, she forced me in her own way to talk with that girl. Damm her, thought Shizuma._

* * *

She stood up and walked to her room. When she got inside she found Nagisa lying on the bed and looking at her in a way she had never done before. Shizuma felt her body shaking for some reason.

''Shi-zu-ma'' said Nagisa sensually.

''Nagisa. You are going to pay this time. I won't give any mercy'' said Shizuma weakly.

''Be my guest sweetie''

Shizuma moved to the bed. She lied on top of Nagisa and started kissing her. Nagisa kissed her back and let the silver hair beauty to ''punish'' her in her own way.


	3. Chapter 02: An unforgetable trip

**Summer love**

**_Chapter 02: The beginning of an unforgetable trip_**

The next day Shizuma was the first to wake up. She took a shower, she quickly got dressed and then she started to pack Nagisa's stuff and hers. Nagisa was still sleeping.

Few hours later everything was ready. Then, Shizuma moved to their bed. She sat next to Nagisa and looked at her.

_So cute. No wonder why my heart beats like crazy when I look at her, thought Shizuma._

She put her hands on both Nagisa's arms and shook her lightly.

''Nagisa. Nagisa. Wake up my love'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Then, she looked at Shizuma and smiled.

''Good morning Shi'' said Nagisa.

''Good morning'' said Shizuma smiling too.

''What time is it?''

''It's already ten''

''What?'' said Nagisa shocked.

She sat on the bed.

''Oh my God. I can't believe it. Our friends will come in a while and I haven't even got dressed yet. Plus, I have to pack our stuff. Damm. Why didn't you wake me up sooner Shizuma?'' said Nagisa sadly.

''Calm down Nagisa. Everything is ok. You have all the time you need to take a bath and get dressed. I have already pack our stuff. No need to worry'' said Shizuma.

''What?'' said Nagisa surprised.

Shizuma pointed at a corner of the room. Two big travel-bags were standing there and waiting for someone to take them to the car. Nagisa couldn't believe it.

''Oh my God'' said Nagisa.

''See?'' said Shizuma.

''When did you do that?''

''Few hours ago''

''Amazing. Why did you do that though? I could give you a hand''

''Nah. You were very tired. It didn't feel right to disturb you from your sleep. Plus, I wanted to surprise you''

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa almost in tears. ''What have I done to deserve such a sweet girl like you?''

''I should have been the one to make that question. I didn't deserve you yet we are sharing our lives together and this apartment''

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa blushing. ''You can't imagine how much I love you. And never dare to count my love for you because you won't make it. My love cannot be count in numbers. It doesn't have a weight either. All I can say is, she's huge and...eternal''

It was Shizuma's turn to become affectionate from Nagisa's words.

''Nagisa. Damm, tell me this is not dream. Tell me it happens for real. If not, then don't try to wake me up. Cause, I don't want this to end. I wouldn't stand it'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa put a hand on Shizuma's cheek and caressed it.

''Shizuma. No. This is not a dream. It's real. It happens for real. And it will never end. Never. As long as I live, our feelings will never stop being the same for each other. I love you. You are the most important thing I have'' said Nagisa.

''Nagisa. I love you too. I don't want to end this either. You are my everything. My only love'' said Shizuma.

''Kiss me my Etoile. Onegai. I need you''

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma weakly.

Shizuma moved close to her fiancée and kissed her very affectionately on the lips. Nagisa deepen their kiss. They stayed like that for a while. But, soon they had to break it to take some air.

* * *

''Come on Nagisa. You have to prepare yourself for the trip'' said Shizuma standing up.

''Ok'' said Nagisa doing the same.

Nagisa ran to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

One hour later, one by one, their friends started to come. Shion, Chikaru, Momomi and Kaname were the ones who came first.

''Nagisa-chan!'' said Chikaru excited.

''Chikaru-sama'' said Nagisa smiling.

The two old friends hugged each other tightly.

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

''Ara, ara someone is jealous'' teased Chikaru while she was breaking her hug with the red hair girl.

Shizuma blushed. Nagisa giggled.

''How are you Nagisa?'' said Chikaru.

''Fine. How about you?'' said Nagisa.

''Very good. Hey Shizuma. How are you?''

''I'm fine Chikaru. Glad to see you again'' said Shizuma smiling.

''Same's here'' said Chikaru smiling too.

''Good morning Aoi-san'' said Shion in a serious tone like always. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine Shion-sama. Arigatoh. How about you?''

''Fine. Thanks for inviting me in your vacations''

''It's nothing'' said Nagisa smiling.

''Hey Shion'' said Shizuma.

''Hello Shizuma-sama'' said Shion. ''Good to see you again''

''Good to see you again too''

''Hey Momomi'' said Nagisa.

''Hello tomato head'' said Momomi. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine. And you?''

''Good. Thanks for the invitation''

''It's nothing'' said Nagisa smiling for the nth time.

''Kaname don't be a freak'' said Momomi angrily. ''Come over and greet our friends''

Kaname moved to Momomi yawing.

''Hey there girls. Damm, I feel so tired'' said Kaname.

''It wasn't necessary to stay up till late hours. It was going to be a long trip today. You knew it'' said Momomi.

''Momomi. Could you please shut up? I'm not in the mood to start a fight right now''

Momomi pouted and looked away from her girlfriend.

''Ano...Have a seat?'' said Nagisa sweat-dropping.

The four girls nodded and walked to the couch. Shion sat next to Chikaru and Kaname next to Shion. Momomi sat between her two old friends.

* * *

Suddenly, the door's bell started to ring. Nagisa opened the door and saw Amane, Hikari, Tsubomi and Yaya standing outside and waiting.

''Hikari!'' said Nagisa excited. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine Nagisa'' said Hikari smiling. ''How about you?''

''Good''

''Hey Amane. How are you?'' said Shizuma.

''I'm fine Shizuma. Long time no see'' said Amane.

''Indeed. Come here''

Amane moved to her and hugged her. Shizuma hugged her back.

''Yaya!'' said Nagisa. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine Na-chan. Glad to see you again'' said Yaya smiling.

''Tsubomi! Cute as always''

Tsubomi turned deep red. Yaya rolled her eyes.

''The brat cute? Are you serious? It makes me sick'' said Yaya.

''Yaya-senpai!'' said Tsubomi pouting.

''Have a seat'' said Nagisa sweat-dropping once again.

_Oh boy. And the day has just started, thought Nagisa._

Amane, Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi sat down on the other couch.

* * *

''What would you like to drink?'' said Shizuma.

''Orange-juice'' said Chikaru.

''Make them two Shizuma-sama'' said Shion.

''Add one more'' said Momomi.

''Just water'' said Amane.

''Same's here'' said Hikari.

''Diet coke'' said Yaya.

''Me too Shizuma-sama'' said Tsubomi.

''Are you going to drink coke too? For crying out loud!'' said Yaya shaking her head.

''What is your problem Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi irritated.

''You are a big brat, that's the problem''

''Yaya-chan!'' said Hikari angrily.

Yaya pouted.

''How about you Kaname?'' said Shizuma.

''Beer'' said Kaname.

''Kaname, are you nuts? Don't listen to her Shizuma. When she drinks beers she becomes really crazy'' said Momomi.

''Ok'' said Shizuma sweat-dropping. ''I will get her something else. I'll be back in a minute.''

* * *

Shizuma walked to the kitchen. She came back holding a tray with her friends' orders. She placed the tray on a small coffee-table in front them and took a seat next to Nagisa.

''By the way, before we leave for our trip we have to drop by Tamao's and Miyuki's houses'' said Shizuma.

''Is Miyuki-sama planning to come too?'' said Momomi.

''Hai'' said Shizuma smiling.

''It's going to be interesting'' said Momomi in a low voice.

* * *

Few minutes everyone got in their own cars. Nagisa was with Shizuma. Hikari, Tsubomi and Yaya got into Amane's car. Momomi, Kaname and Chikaru got into that of Shion's.

* * *

Their first stop was at Tamao's house. When the girls got there, they found Tamao waiting outside holding her travel-bag in one hand. Nagisa got out of the car and moved to her.

''Tamao-chan!'' said Nagisa smiling.

''Nagisa-chan!'' said Tamao excited.

She let her bag down and hugged the red hair girl. Nagisa hugged her back. Shizuma got out of the car and moved to the two friends.

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

Tamao broke the hug and looked at her old rival.

''Shizuma-sama how are you?'' said Tamao smiling a little at the silver hair beauty.

''Fine Tamao'' said Shizuma. ''How about you?''

''Good''

''Shall we go now? We have to drop by Miyuki's house too''

''Sure. Nagisa-chan, thanks for inviting me''

''It's nothing. Besides, you are my best friend'' said Nagisa.

Tamao picked up her bag and with her two friends by her side she moved to Shizuma's car.

* * *

Sometime later the three cars stopped outside Miyuki's house.

''Whoa. So, this is Miyuki's house huh? First time coming here. It's very beautiful'' said Nagisa amused.

''Does she own it too?'' said Tamao curious.

''Nah. Her father gave it to her as a gift for the wedding. The wedding never took place though. So, he decided to take it back'' said Shizuma.

''Why didn't she get married?''

''The groom didn't love her. Besides, he was gay. None of us knew anything till it was too late''

''Oh''

They saw Miyuki standing outside the house and got out of the car. They walked to her.

* * *

''At last you came'' said Miyuki impatient.

''Gomen'' said Shizuma. ''We had to drop by Tamao's house first''

''Ok. Nagisa, how are you?'' said Miyuki smiling.

''I'm fine Miyuki. How about you?'' said Nagisa smiling too.

''Good''

Suddenly, Miyuki's eyes fell on Tamao. She had found it difficult to recognise her at first. But, when she did she couldn't believe it.

''Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki surprised.

''Good morning Rokujo-sama. Long time no see'' said Tamao.

''Indeed''

''You look very beautiful today'' said Tamao blushing.

''A-Arigatoh'' said Miyuki blushing too. ''I'm nothing in front of you though. You look like a real princess. You have changed a lot since the last time I saw you''

Tamao's eyes wide and she turned into four shapes of red. It was her first time hearing the ex-Miator's president making a compliment for her. Not that she didn't like it.

''Arigatoh Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao shyly.

Right next to them, Shizuma was looking at young duo very amused. It felt nice seeing Miyuki acting so lively after what happened to her. At the same time, her old friend was somewhat flirting with the young poet. Unbelievable and yet very interesting.

_I have a strange feeling that in this trip lot of things are going to happen. Miyuki's newly found interest it's just the beginning, thought Shizuma._

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

Both girls turned to look at her.

''Gomen for intruding in such a nice romantic moment...'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma!'' said Miyuki blushing deep red.

''But, it's time for us to go. We have a long journey to make. Plus, if we don't leave right now you are gonna have to face Shion's anger''

''SHIZUMA-SAMA!'' shouted Shion while she was blushing from the embarrassment. She had indeed started to lose her patience. She had been waiting for her friends to make a move for some time now but none of them was making any.

''Tomori-sama there is no need to shout and upset yourself'' said Chikaru who was sitting next to her.

''What?'' said Shion looking at Chikaru angrily.

''Shizuma-sama was just joking. You know how much she love to tease us''

''But...''

''No buts'' said Chikaru smiling.

''Damm'' said Shion pouting.

Chikaru seeing the blonde girl out of the mood she leaned close to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Shion's eyes wide and she turned into four shapes of red. She lowered her head so, she could hide her red cheeks from the ex-president of Lullim.

''Right'' said Shizuma trying to act cool. ''Let's go''

_Before something else happen, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma and her company walked back to Shizuma's car. The cars got on the road once again and moved towards the hotel that Shizuma had booked for her and her friends.

* * *

Two hours later, the Strawberry company arrived at the hotel. It was huge and very beautiful. Outside was painted with blue and turquoise colours and in the shape of waves. A huge sign had been placed at the front. On there you could read the name of the certain hotel in gold colours. ''Summer love Hotel''

The drivers parked the three cars at the parking lot and got out.

''Ok, everyone. Come over here and make a circle. I need to talk with you'' said Shizuma.

All the girls nodded and moved to Shizuma curious.

''What do you want Shizuma?'' said Kaname.

''Listen, as you all know, we came here to take some break from the daily routine and have fun. Don't dare to do anything stupid for example; arguing or trying to kill each other otherwise, I will have to end our vacations. Don't say I didn't warn you. Did you get it?'' said Shizuma.

''Hai'' said everyone.

''Good. Now, take your bags and asses and let's go'' teased Shizuma.

All the girls started to laugh. Then, they proceeded to get their bags out of the cars. Shizuma took her bags one by one out of her car. Suddenly, her eyes spotted Miyuki trying to do the same but luck wasn't by her side.

''Hey Miyuki. Is something wrong?'' said Shizuma.

''Hai. My bag it's very heavy and I can't get her out of the car'' said Miyuki.

''Let me give you a hand Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao.

The two friends turned to look at the young poet surprised.

''Tamao?'' said Shizuma.

''Suzumi-san?'' said Miyuki. ''But, it's very heavy. I doubt you will make it''

''Really?'' said Tamao raising an eyebrow.

Tamao took a deep breath and then, she tried to get Miyuki's bag out of Shizuma's car. In a matter of time the bag was out of the car and Tamao had not even sweat. Shizuma's mouth dropped.

''Here you are'' said Tamao giving the bag to the young ex-president.

''Arigatoh'' said Miyuki slightly amused.

''It's nothing'' said Tamao waving her hand. Then, she picked up her own bag and walked towards the hotel.

* * *

Shizuma shook her head and looked at Miyuki. Her old friend was looking at the way Tamao had just left. She smirked.

''Earth to Miyuki. Earth to Miyuki'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki shook her head and looked at her old friend.

''Nani? Do you need something Shizuma?'' said Miyuki.

''Nah. You were spacing for a while. Is something wrong?'' said Shizuma curious.

''No'' said Miyuki blushing.

''Oh, really? Or something DOES bother you''

''I told you it's nothing!'' said Miyuki blushing more.

''HEY YOU TWO!'' shouted Nagisa from afar. She was standing in front of the hotel's entrance and she looked very angry. ''Are you planning to come or not? The others are waiting for you''

''We are coming Nagisa!'' shouted Shizuma back. ''Come on Miyuki. Let's go. We need to get a room for everyone. Plus, someone here needs to spend some time alone with her crush''

''What?'' said Miyuki turning into four shapes of red.

Shizuma giggled.

''Shizuma!'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma picked up her bags and started to run away. Miyuki ran after her.

* * *

All the girls got inside the hotel and walked to the reception.

''Good morning ma'am. My name is Hanazono Shizuma'' said Shizuma. ''I have booked three doubles and five single rooms''

''Wait a minute miss'' said the woman who was standing behind the reception.

The woman looked at her computer's screen. She typied Shizuma's name and waited. Then, she looked back at Shizuma.

''I found your reservation Hanazono-sama. I'm afraid we have a small problem'' said the receptionist.

''What's going on?'' said Shizuma worried.

''One of the single rooms has been given away since yesterday. Someone changed the programme but without warning me first''

''What?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''Gomen nasai''

''Damm'' said Shizuma upset.

''However...''

The woman typied something and then looked at the screen. She smiled. Then, she looked back at Shizuma once again.

''I have some good news for you'' said the receptionist.

''What?'' said Shizuma curious.

''One of our many doubles has just emptied. Would you like to book this one? They price is still the same''

''Mmhm. Could you wait for a minute?''

''Of course''

Shizuma moved to her friends.

* * *

''Girls, I'm afraid one of the single rooms has been given away'' said Shizuma.

''What?'' said the girls shocked.

''However, the lady over there was kind enough to give us an extra double. According to her the price will be the same. Which means, some of you have to stay together''

''Don't look at me Shizuma-sama'' said Tsubomi. ''I don't like sleeping with other people''

''Yea right'' said Yaya. ''You were sleeping with another woman back in Spica, if you haven't forgotten''

''Maybe'' said Tsubomi blushing. ''But, we weren't sharing the same bed!''

''Anyone else?'' said Shizuma sweat-dropping.

''I volunteer to stay in that room'' said Chikaru raising her hand.

''Arigatoh Chikaru'' said Shizuma sighing.

Chikaru giggled.

''We need one more. Who's going to be Chikaru's roommate?'' said Shizuma.

Everyone became speechless. As much as they like Chikaru, the idea of sharing not just the same room but also, the same bed didn't sound well to them. Suddenly, one of Shizuma's friends slowly raised her hand. It was Shion!

''I'll be'' said Shion blushing.

All the girls turned to look at Shion surprised.

''There you go Shion. Ok girls, the case is closed. I'm going to book the room and have some fun later'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma retuned back to the reception.

* * *

''I'm back'' said Shizuma.

''So, did you decide?'' said the receptionist.

''Hai. I will take that room''

''Ok miss''

The receptionist typied something and then she moved to a nearby drawer. She opened it and brought out various pairs of keys. She returned back to her post.

''Here you are'' said the receptionist giving the keys to Shizuma. ''Have a nice summer''

''Arigatoh'' said Shizuma taking the keys.

Then, she returned back to her friends. She gave them the keys and everyone walked to their rooms.

* * *

When Tamao got into her room she placed her bag on the bed and closed the door. She opened the bag and started to unpack her stuff. Then, she moved to the drawer and placed very carefully her clothes inside.

Suddenly, Miyuki's picture came to her mind. She stopped.

_Rokujo-sama. Why am I thinking of her? Of course, she a very beautiful woman and extremely wise but still...Kami-sama. What's wrong with me?, thought Tamao._

When Miyuki got into her own room, she closed the door behind her and threw her bag on the floor. She sighed. She moved to the bed and sat down. Suddenly, Tamao's picture came to her mind.

_Suzumi-san. Why am I thinking of her? Yesterday, I couldn't stand seeing Shizuma with Nagisa and now, I'm thinking about another woman. What's wrong with me? Suzumi-san is a very cute girl and has become much more beautiful than the last time I saw her. But, still..., thought Miyuki. _

* * *

In the afternoon everyone gathered together in the hotel's small cafe.

''So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?'' said Kaname.

''I would prefer to stay in the hotel, if you don't mind. I'm still tired from the trip'' said Shizuma.

''Oh, really?'' said Momomi raising an eyebrow. ''Or making so much sex with a certain tomato head here took all of your energy?''

Shizuma blushed deeply and refused to answer.

''Why don't we go and have some fun in a nearby club?'' said Kaname.

''That's a good idea'' said Nagisa. ''What do you say Shizuma?''

''Fine'' said Shizuma defeated. ''Are you all in this?''

Everyone nodded.

''Let's get the party started then'' said Shizuma.

* * *

In the evening everyone was ready to go out. Chikaru had worn a black shirt and a red mini skirt with black high heels completing the outfit. Shion had worn a yellow shirt and a black mini skirt with black high heels completing the outfit. Tamao had worn a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Miyuki had worn a black mini dress with black high heels. Nagisa had worn a red shirt and a pair of black jeans. Shizuma had worn a white shirt and a black skirt with black high heels completing the outfit. Tsubomi had worn a pink mini dress. Hikari had worn a yellow mini dress. Amane had worn a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. As for Kaname and Momomi, Kaname had worn a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans and Momomi an orange shirt and a black mini skirt with black high heels completing her outfit.

They walked quickly to the cars and left straight for a nearby club. In a matter of time, the three cars stopped in front of a small club. The walls were painted in black, silver and pink colour in the shape of fire. A big sign was been placed on the front. The letters were in bright red colour. It said ''Dancing with the stars''

All the girls got out of car and walked to the entrance. Some of them were holding hands and others were just walking very close to each other.

* * *

Shizuma and Nagisa spent their night dancing together. Amane and Hikari were sitting on small table and watching the other couples dancing and having fun with their loved ones. Tamao and Miyuki were sitting a bit far from the Ohtori couple and talking. Kaname and Momomi were sitting on another table and kissing as if there was no tomorrow. As for Yaya and Tsubomi, both of them were sitting at the bar but very far from each other.

* * *

While Hikari was looking at the other women, her eyes spotted Tsubomi, who was looking at Yaya a bit upset. She smirked. Then, she waved her hand to the pink hair girl. Tsubomi saw one of her senpais waving at her and stood up. She walked to her.

''What do you want Hikari-senpai? Is something wrong?'' said Tsubomi.

''No. I spotted you looking at Yaya though. Why don't you ask her for a dance?'' said Hikari.

''What?'' said Tsubomi blushing.

''You like her. Don't you?'' said Hikari smiling.

Tsubomi slowly nodded.

''Why don't you ask her then?'' said Hikari.

''I-I can't'' said Tsubomi blushing more.

Hikari sighed and looked at Yaya. She waved at her. Yaya saw her and stood up. She walked to her friend.

* * *

''What do you want Hikari? Is something wrong?'' said Yaya.

''No. Tsubomi here, has something to tell you though'' said Hikari.

''Really?'' said Yaya raising an eyebrow. ''What is it?''

''Go on Tsubomi. Tell her''

Tsubomi nodded and looked at Yaya.

''Yaya-senpai would you like...would you like to dance...with me?'' said Tsubomi turning into four shapes.

Yaya's eyes wide. She didn't know if she had to laugh or feel amused.

''Are you serious?'' said Yaya.

''Hai'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya sighed. She had never expected to hear such a thing in her entire life, especially if it came from Tsubomi.

''So?'' said Tsubomi anxious.

''Ok. Let's go'' said Yaya sighing.

Tsubomi's eyes sparkled and her heart started to beat like crazy. Yaya was going to dance with her! She could die happily now. Yaya took Tsubomi's hand in hers and moved to the dance floor.

* * *

Suddenly, the dj of the club changed the kind of the songs she had used to put till now and chose a slow intead. The atmosphere became very romantic. Tamao saw some couples hugging each other and dancing in a slow rhythm. She thought of something and looked back at Miyuki. She coughed a little and then spoke.

''Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao.

''What do you want Suzumi-san?'' said Miyuki smiling.

''Would you like...would like to dance...with me?'' said Tamao blushing.

Miyuki's eyes wide and her heart started to bit a little.

''Well?'' said Tamao anxious.

''Of course. I would love to'' said Miyuki.

''Great!'' said Tamao excited.

She stood up. Miyuki stood up too. Tamao took Miyuki's hand in hers and moved to the dance floor. They hugged each other tightly and started to dance.

_Wow, I can't believe Rokujo-sama accepted my proposal. And we are dancing together! It's amazing. Why am I getting so excited for this though?, thought Tamao._

_I never expected that someone was going to ask me for a dance and that would be Suzumi-san. Very sweet of her. Like her...Wait! Where did that come from?, thought Miyuki._

While they two women were dancing someone accidentally pushed Miyuki lightly with his back.

''Hey!'' said Miyuki annoyed.

''Get somewhere else to dance lady!'' said a voice.

Miyuki turned to look at her intruder and what she saw let her speechless.

''Shizuma!'' said Miyuki surprised.

''Miyuki?'' said Shizuma. ''What are you doing here?''

Shizuma's eyes spotted Tamao, who was hugging Miyuki that moment.

''Are you dancing with Tamao?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea. So what?'' said Miyuki blushing.

''Oh, nothing'' said Shizuma smiling with a familiar look in her eyes.

_Damm, I'm busted, thought Miyuki._

''Talk to you later Mi-yu-ki'' said Shizuma moving away from the young 'couple'.

''Yea, yea'' said Miyuki blushing more.

Miyuki continued dancing with Tamao. As much as she wanted to have fun with the young poet, she couldn't stop thinking in what possible ways Shizuma would tease her later.

* * *

At the mean time somewhere a bit far from where Miyuki and Tamao were, Yaya and Tsubomi were still dancing.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi. ''Arigatoh for accepting my proposal''

''It's nothing little brat'' said Yaya. ''You asked for it anyway''

Then, the song slowly ended.

''Arigatoh'' said Tsubomi letting go off the black hair beauty.

''I told you little brat it's...'' said Yaya.

Yaya didn't manage to continue what she was saying cause Tsubomi had moved close to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Her eyes wide.

''Little brat?'' said Yaya shocked.

Tsubomi started to run away deeply blushing.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya touching with her fingers the spot Tsubomi had just kissed.

_Whoa...Did Tsubomi just kiss me? I...I can't believe her. Why did she do that? I...I...I need a drink, thought Yaya._

Yaya walked to the bar and sat down. Her mind was confused and her body was shaking for some reason.

* * *

With all these happening, nobody had realised Shion's and Chikaru's absence. Neither of them wanted to dance. Plus, they had preferred to spend some time alone somewhere nice and quiet.

''It's very beautiful tonight'' said Shion looking up at the sky.

''Hai'' said Chikaru doing the same.

''Minamoto-sama'' said Shion looking now at Chikaru.

''Hai Tomori-sama?'' said Chikaru looking at Shion too.

''You look very beautiful tonight'' said Shion blushing.

''Arigatoh Tomori-sama'' said Chikaru smiling.

''Like a princess'' said Shion blushing more.

It was Chikaru's turn to blush.

''Arigatoh'' said Chikaru.

Shion slowly approached Chikaru.

''Minamoto-sama...I...'' said Shion.

''Nani?'' said Chikaru.

''Minamoto-sama...I...I...I...''

''You?''

''I...I...I love you'' said Shion turning into four shapes of red. ''I'm in love you''

Chikaru's eyes wide and got shocked.

''In love...with me?'' said Chikaru.

''Hai'' said Shion shyly.

Chikaru moved close to Shion and hugged her. Shion got surprised.

''Minamoto-sama?'' said Shion.

''Arigatoh Tomori-sama'' said Chikaru almost in tears. ''Arigatoh''

''What...''

''I love you too''

Shion became speechless.

''Minamoto-sama'' said Shion. ''Minamoto-sama'' again said Shion smiling.

Shion hugged her back. She couldn't be happier than she was already. Chikaru made the first move and kissed the blonde girl on the lips. Shion slowly kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while and soon they broke their kiss to take some air.

''Finally, I get the chance to be with you Minamoto-sama'' said Shion.

''Hai'' said Chikaru smiling. ''Only this time, it's gonna last forever''

''You bet Chikaru-koi'' said Shion smiling too.

Chikaru giggled and kissed her newly found girlfriend once again.

* * *

The night soon passed and the morning took her place. All the girls got out from the club and walked to their cars. Chikaru and Shion kept some distance from each other. They didn't want the others to find out till it was the right time.

When they arrived at the hotel Kaname and Momomi said a quickly 'goodnight' and went straight to their room. Amane and Hikari greeted their friends in a much more polite way than the evil duo. Chikaru and Shion did the same too. As for Tsubomi and Yaya greeted their friends and went straight to their room without exchanging a word. Shizuma, Nagisa, Tamao and Miyuki were the only ones who stayed behind.

''Is it just me or some of our friends acted really weird tonight?'' suddenly said Shizuma.

''Kaname and Momomi acted normal...almost'' said Nagisa sweat-dropping.

''Tomori-sama and Minamoto-sama were strange'' said Tamao.

''Yaya and Tsubomi were the weirdest. They didn't even exchange a 'goodnight'. I wonder if they got into a fight or something''

''We will find out soon or later'' said Shizuma. ''I think we should call it a night and get some rest. I feel very tired''

''Shizuma is right. I can barely keep my eyes opened. Well, good night Tamao-chan. Good night Miyuki'' said Nagisa yawing.

''Good night Nagisa-chan'' said Tamao. ''Good night Shizuma-sama''

''Good night Tamao. Good night Miyu'' said Shizuma.

''Good night Shizuma. Good night Nagisa. Try not to be too loud tonight. You're not alone here'' teased Miyuki.

The Hanazono couple blushed.

''I will get you for that Miyuki'' warned Shizuma.

''Yea, yea'' said Miyuki laughing.

Shizuma and Nagisa started to walk away leaving Miyuki and Tamao alone.

* * *

''We had a lot of fun tonight, don't you think Rokujo-sama?'' said Tamao.

''Hai Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki. ''It's being a long time''

''We should do it again sometime''

''I would love to'' said Miyuki smiling. ''Anyway, I have to go now. Good night Suzumi-san. Talk to you tomorrow, ne?''

''Hai. Good night Rokujo-sama''

Miyuki turned her back to Tamao and started to walk away.

''Rokujo-sama?'' said Tamao.

Miyuki turned to look at her.

''Nani?'' said Miyuki.

Tamao walked to her. When she approached the bruenette she moved her face close to Miyuki's and kissed the young woman on the cheek. Miyuki's eyes wide and her cheeks blushed deeply.

''Suzumi-san?'' said Miyuki shocked.

Tamao took a few steps back from the blue hair girl and started to run away. Miyuki stayed behind thinking about what just happened.

_Suzumi-san. She...She kissed my cheek. She kissed my cheek! I can't believe it. Why did she do that? I don't understand. And why I'm thinking so much for it anyway? Suzumi-san, thought Miyuki._

* * *

At the mean time, Tamao had climbed up the stairs and now she was running towards her room. When she approached it, she opened the door and moved inside closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and sat on her bed.

_Oh my God. I can't believe what I've done. I kissed Rokujo-sama on the cheek. I kissed her! Why did I do that? What was I thinking? Damm. I can't believe it. Rokujo-sama. I'm so stupid, thought Tamao._

* * *

Somewhere in the hotel a single soul couldn't sleep tonight. She had tried a few times but with no vain. She couldn't forget.

_Kami-sama. What's wrong with me? Why can I stop thinking about her? From the moment she kissed me, I can't think of anything else. What's going on? Why am I thinking so much of it? Why did she kiss me though? Does this mean that she likes me? Tsubomi? That little brat? But how? And when? I think I'm gonna have a headache. What an irony though. Days before I couldn't stand seeing Hikari holding Amane and now my thoughts are completely faithful to Tsubomi. I can't believe it. Kami-sama, Onegai, help me. I don't know what to do. I don't even know why this is happening. I'm very confused. Help me, thought Yaya._

Yaya sighed and tried once again to sleep. For an unknown reason a few tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly, she started to cry.

* * *

Inside a room, opposite from Yaya's, someone else couldn't sleep tonight either. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain black hair beauty.

_Yaya-senpai. I can't believe I got the chance to dance with her tonight. I feel so happy. Even if it was for just one night. However, I dared to kiss her. It was very stupid of me. Yaya-senpai doesn't feel the same about me. But, I couldn't help it. Our closeness was torturing me. I hope she didn't find out about my feelings. It would be real hell. Kami-sama, I'm in love with her. I love her so much. I can't confess to her though. It's killing me but I don't have any other choice. Yaya-senpai. I love you. Good night, thought Tsubomi._


	4. Chapter 03: A day at the beach

**Summer love**

Merry Christmas everyone! Before you drop your eyes on the chapter, if you are interested to watch, check the link below:

.com/watch?v=LpVdWoUiUIA

It's a video I created a few weeks ago. It's my first video. I hope you will like it. It's a public video so I doubt you will be in a difficult to leave a comment. I would be pleased if you do so, cause I've put a lot of work on this and I really need your opinion. Warning: It's a NagisaxShizumaxMiyuki (Yep, Triangle Love. My favourite). In case you might see someting strange happening to the video while you are watching, don't blame me. Blame Youtube. I swear, it's not my fault. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 03: A day at the beach - A moment for Lovers**_

The next morning everyone woke up early and changed into their swim-suits. Then, they head down to the beach. Shizuma had worn her black bikini. Nagisa had worn a red bikini. Tamao had worn a blue bikini. Miyuki had worn a purple bikini. Chikaru had worn a black bikini too. Shion had worn a white bikini. Amane had worn a fully-body-covered swim-suit. Hikari had worn a white bikini too. Yaya had worn a black bikini with red stripes printed on it. Tsubomi had worn a pink bikini. As for the evil duo, Kaname had worn a dark purple bikini and Momomi an orange one.

The girls had decided to take a few drinks and snacks with them in case they would get hungry. Shizuma took the charge of the snacks and Tsubomi of the drinks. As for Kaname, the luckiest of the three, took the charge to get a volley-ball for everyone.

While the SP crew was walking down the sandy road which leaded to the beach, Hikari spotted with the corner of her eyes Tsubomi trying to carry the bags with the drinks and walking at the same time. Poor Tsubomi. The bags were too heavy for her. She sighed and looked at Yaya.

''Yaya-chan?'' said Hikari.

''Hai?'' said Yaya looking at her best friend.

''Could you please give a hand to Tsubomi? These bags are too heavy for her to carry them''

''Nani?'' said Yaya surprised. ''Why should I do it?''

''I would be pleased if you did what I say without asking'' said Hikari serious.

''Why don't you do it?'' said Yaya offended.

''I'm not strong enough. Plus, helping people once in a while wouldn't hurt you''

''But...'' insisted Yaya.

''No buts! Do you prefer to deal this subject with Shizuma-sama since she's one who paid for these vacations? Or do you prefer to face Tomori-sama's anger?''

_Oh boy! Anything except that, thought Yaya._

''Fine. I will back off this time. Cause, you asked for it'' said Yaya. ''Give me the bags little brat''

Tsubomi nodded and gave her the bags. Yaya took them and continued walking without saying more. Unknown to her, the pink hair girl didn't take nicely the girls' conversation. Instead, it made her feel much worse than before. She had decided to ignore it for now. It wasn't time for tears and depression. Lot of fun and games were waiting for her. Plus, acting all sad and shit would make her friends suspicious. It was something she would never want to happen. It would be too embarrassing.

* * *

The girls found an empty spot and moved it. Some of them took their towels from their bags and placed them down to the sand. All of them sat down except Tsubomi and Shizuma. Seeing the black hair beauty placing the bags with the drinks down, Tsubomi started to bring out one by one all of the cans. When she completed her task, she moved to help Shizuma. When the two girls finished with their work they took a seat next to their loved ones.

Tamao couldn't take her eyes from Miyuki's body that morning. From the moment she spotted the ex-president of Miator hanging around with just a simple swim-suit she was stuck there. It was the first time she had seen the bluenette without so many clothes on. And it wasn't something she would disapprove. Not at all.

_Kami-sama. Rokujo-sama looks so gorgeous into that bikini. And very sexy. Though, the word 'sexy' is not an appropriate word for a beautiful angel like her. Plus, it doesn't complete the whole picture. However...Why? Why do I refuse to take my eyes off her? What's wrong with me? Rokujo-sama. I used to be very faithful to my feelings for Nagisa. But now, I don't know. I just don't know. I'm very confused, thought Tamao._

''Nagisa-koi'' said Shizuma suddenly.

''Hai'' said Nagisa.

''Come over here. It's time for the sun-oil. You don't want your skin to get burned, do you?''

''Hai'' said Nagisa smiling.

Nagisa moved close to her fiancée and turned her back to her. Shizuma put some cream on Nagisa's back and started rubbing it with both hands. While the silver hair beauty was taking care of her lover, her fingers 'accidentally' landed on Nagisa's waist.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa laughing.

''Nani?'' said Shizuma smiling.

''It tickles''

''Oh, really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

Then, Shizuma started tickling the red hair girl. Nagisa started to laugh uncontrollably. Shizuma continued for some time and then she decided it was enough. Besides, she didn't want to upset her fiancée. Nagisa stopped laughing and took a deep breath. She turned to look at the ex-Etoile.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa pouting. ''That was mean''

''I'm innocent Judge-sama'' said Shizuma raising both her hands up. ''You looked very cute. I couldn't resist''

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa blushing. ''You are unbelievable''

''Arigatoh. I don't regret it though. I wouldn't have managed to steal your heart if I was different''

''That's true'' said Nagisa shyly.

''Oh, please. Just get a room, will ya?'' said Kaname.

''Kaname'' said Momomi feeling her eyebrows twitching.

''What?'' said Kaname looking at her girlfriend.

''Shut up''

''But...''

''No buts!'' said Momomi angrily.

Kaname crossed her hands and pouted. Shizuma passed her hands around Nagisa's waist and pushed her close to her. Nagisa felt her cheeks blushing more. Shizuma brought her face close to Nagisa's.

''I love you Nagisa. You are the most important thing I have. As long as I breath I will try my best to make you happy'' said Shizuma sweetly.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa. ''You are making me already happy. Just being here and holding me like that is all what I needed''

''Nagisa. I love you. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you'' said Shizuma almost in tears.

''I love you too Shizuma'' said Nagisa smiling.

''Nagisa''

Shizuma kissed her fiancée with much passion. Nagisa kissed her back in the same way. Some of the girls tried hard not to blush and the others just smiled. They stayed like that for a while and soon they broke their kiss to take some air.

* * *

''What are we going to do now?'' said Shion suddenly. ''Since we are the beach and the weather looks good''

''Why don't we play volleyball? Since Kaname made us the favour and bought one'' said Momomi.

''Yea. It would be nice'' said Nagisa excited. ''What do you think Shiz?'' said Nagisa looking at the silver hair beauty.

''It would be nice indeed'' said Shizuma smiling.

Then, all of them stood up. Everyone except Miyuki and Shizuma, of course. They had decided to keep things low. The rest of the group walked a few meters away from the Miatorian girls and split in two teams.

While Shizuma and Miyuki were watching their friends playing, Shizuma caught with her corner of her eyes, her best friend looking at a certain young poet. She smirked.

''Miyuki'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki turned to look at Shizuma.

''Nani?'' said Miyuki.

''Nice view isn't it?'' said Shizuma.

''Eh?'' said Miyuki confused.

Shizuma pointed at Tamao with her index finger. Miyuki saw it and turned into four shapes of red. Shizuma giggled.

''You are unbelievable'' said Miyuki.

''I know that. By the way, how did it happen and you two ended up dancing together?'' said Shizuma curious.

_Shit, thought Miyuki._

''Well, Suzumi-san asked me to'' said Miyuki.

''And you accepted'' said Shizuma.

''Yea. I couldn't turn her down. She was too kind. Plus, it was my first dance. No way, I would lose that chance'' said Miyuki blushing more.

''I'm glad to hear that. Seeing you turning the page to the past and enjoy your life, it makes me happy'' said Shizuma smiling.

''Shizuma'' said Miyuki smiling too. ''Arigatoh''

''It was nothing'' said Shizuma waving her hand. ''Besides, you are my best friend and the second most important thing I have.''

''Shizuma'' said Miyuki looking at her best friend sweetly.

Shizuma slowly moved her hand to Miyuki's and hold it tightly. They stayed looking at each other for some time.

''Hey you two'' shouted Nagisa.

Hearing Nagisa's voice, Shizuma quickly let Miyuki's hand free and turned to look at her fiancée.

''Nani?'' said Shizuma.

''Come over here too. We are having so much fun. And some romance too'' said Nagisa pointing at the two ex-presidents, Chikaru and Shion.

Chikaru, who was standing very close to Shion that moment, when she heard what Nagisa said she started to giggle. As for Shion, she tried hard not to blush and lose her temper at the same time. How Chikaru got there at the first place? Well, while the SP crew were trying to beat each other for a point, somehow the Lullim's president slipped without anyone seeing her to her enemies' grounds and got by girlfriend's side.

Shizuma giggled once again.

''Well?'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma looked at Miyuki.

''Why don't you go?'' said Shizuma.

''I don't know. How about you?'' said Miyuki.

''I will stay here. I'm not in the mood right now''

''I'm coming Nagisa'' shouted Miyuki. ''Shizuma doesn't want to come though''

''Really? Then, there is no sex for her tonight'' said Nagisa.

''What?'' said Shizuma surprised.

Miyuki and Nagisa started to laugh. Shizuma pouted. Then, she stood up and started to run towards her fiancée. Nagisa seeing Shizuma coming she started to run away. Miyuki stood up too and ran after her best friend.

* * *

The girls spent the rest of the day playing volleyball. Everyone was having a good time till Tsubomi accidentally broke her leg. Poor girl. Even though, she wasn't a very good player she tried hard to win the game. However, she couldn't guess what was going to happen.

Tsubomi sat down and started to rub her injured leg. Everyone moved to her.

''Are you ok Tsubomi?'' said Hikari worried.

''Nah. I think I broke my leg'' said Tsubomi.

''Oh my God''

''What are we going to do?'' said Shion.

''We should take her to the doctor. I think the hotel must have one'' said Shizuma.

''Then, what are we waiting for?''

''Are you able to walk? The hotel is not far from here'' said Hikari.

''I'm afraid I can't'' said Tsubomi sadly.

Hikari sighed. Then, she looked at Yaya and smiled.

''Yaya-chan, can you make me a favour?'' said Hikari.

''What do you want?'' said Yaya.

''Take Tsubomi in your arms and get her to the hotel''

''What?'' said Yaya surprised. ''You must be crazy. Why me?''

''Cause you are the only one who is strong enough to do it''

''No. I don't want to do it''

''Yaya-chan! It's an order'' said Hikari angrily.

''Yea right''

''It's ok Hikari-senpai. There is no need to push it more. If Yaya-senpai doesn't want to help me it's ok'' said Tsubomi.

''But...'' said Hikari.

''I told you it's ok Hikari-senpai'' insisted Tsubomi.

Tsubomi sighed and tried a few times to stand up. She didn't make it though. The pain was killing her plus, her leg was very weak. She decided to give up. Seeing the pink hair girl suffering, Yaya felt a bit guilty. She walked to her.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya approaching her enemy.

Tsubomi looked at her.

''What do you want?'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya kneeled one foot and picked Tsubomi up in bridal style. The, she stood up and started to walk towards the hotel. Tsubomi became speechless. She couldn't believe what just happened. She smiled.

''Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

''Nani?'' said Yaya looking at the young girl.

''Arigatoh''

''It's nothing little brat'' said Yaya looking now away from the pink hair girl.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, they took Tsubomi in her room and Shizuma called for a doctor. In a matter of time the doctor, a middle-age man with short black hair and black eyes, came to the room and started to examine Tsubomi's leg. When he finished he approached the girls.

''How is she doctor?'' said Hikari worried.

''Her leg is in very bad shape. It's nothing to be worry about. If she takes good care of it and rest a lot she will get well. Of course, it will need some time. For the mean time, just put some ice on the leg. Later, she will need to use a certain cream though''

''Arigatoh doctor'' said Hikari smiling.

''It's nothing''

The doctor took a piece of paper from his bag, wrote something on it and gave it to Hikari.

''I will take my leave now'' said the doctor.

He bowed to the girls and left the room. Hikari moved to Tsubomi and sat next to her.

''Gomen Hikari-senpai'' said Tsubomi sadly. ''It seems I've gonna have to spend the rest of our holidays in this room. And all because of me. I should have been more careful''

''Don't be like that Tsubomi. It could happen to anyone'' said Hikari.

''But...''

''Shhh''

Hikari hugged Tsubomi tightly. One by one all the SP approached the Spicarian girl and hugged her too. Everyone except Yaya.

''Arigatoh'' said Tsubomi smiling to her friends.

''And Yaya here is gonna take care of you'' said Hikari.

''What?'' said Yaya surprised. ''Why me?''

''Cause you had refused to help her previously''

''But, it was her fault. She is the one who is responsible for her accident'' insisted Yaya.

''Yaya-chan do what I say otherwise I won't be responsible for what is gonna happen to you'' said Hikari in a serious tone.

''Hikari?'' said Yaya scared. ''Fine. I'm gonna take care of little brat'' said Yaya again defeated.

''Good. You start from tonight'' said Hikari satisfied.

''Oh brother'' said Yaya sighing.

* * *

In the evening everyone headed down to the dining room. Everyone except Yaya and Tsubomi, of course. They had a wonderful dinner and then, they returned back to their rooms.

When Shion got back to her room she started to prepare her things to take a bath. With all these happening she didn't find the time to change her clothes. When she finished she picked up her stuff and looked at Chikaru. The Lullim girl was already in the room and preparing her own things.

''I'm going to take a bath'' said Shion.

''Ok sweetie'' said Chikaru looking at her girlfriend.

Shion walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sometime later she came out fresh and cleaned. She put her dirty clothes in a spare bag she had and looked at her girlfriend.

''It's your turn'' said Shion.

''Hai'' said Chikaru smiling.

Chikaru picked up her own stuff and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

Few minutes later she came out cleaned and wearing new clothes. She put her dirty ones in a spare bag too. She spotted Shion standing outside at the balcony and looking up at the sky. She giggled. She walked to her.

* * *

Shion sighed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Chikaru. She smiled.

''Chikaru'' said Shion.

Chikaru moved to the blonde girl and hugged her from the shoulders.

''Shion'' said Chikaru. ''My Shion-chan''

Shion blushed and yet she hugged the Lullim ex-president from her waist.

''Chikaru'' said Shion. ''No wonder why I love you so much''

''Arigatoh'' said Chikaru sweetly. ''My love for you is way bigger than yours though''

''Chikaru'' said Shion almost in tears. ''I wish I had confessed sooner. I wouldn't have to spend six years wondering alone. I'm such a coward''

''Iie. You aren't a coward. Instead, you are the bravest girl I've ever met. Otherwise, you wouldn't be Spican's president. I understand how you must felt back then. It would be very difficult for you sacrificing everything you had for an unsure love. Nevermind. Everything belongs to the past. Life gave us a second chance and now we are sharing our lives together. Only this time, it's gonna last as long as both of us want this'' said Chikaru smiling.

''Chikaru'' said Shion smiling too. ''You are right. I shouldn't bother myself more with this. We are together now and that's what matters most''

''Exactly''

''What have I done to deserve such a sweet girl like you?'' said Shion sighing.

''Mmhm. I don't know. You must have done something. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let you stealing my heart''

''Chikaru'' said Shion shaking her head.

Chikaru giggled.

''I love you my cute princess'' said Shion.

Chikaru blushed.

''I love you too Shion'' said Chikaru.

''Till the end of time?'' said Shion.

''Till the end of time my love''

Shion nodded and brought her face close to Chikaru's. Chikaru's face came close to Shion's too and their lips met in a very affectionate kiss. Sometime later, both girls started to want more of this kiss. They slowly deepen it till it reached the level of passion.

Chikaru made a few steps backwards without breaking any contact with her girlfriend. She continued walking till she reached their bed. She laid down taking Shion with her. Suddenly, Shion broke the kiss and looked at Chikaru.

''Chikaru'' said Shion. ''Are you sure about this? It's the first time for both of us. I don't want us to do something you might regret later''

''Hai. I don't mind princess. I've been waiting for long time for this anyway'' said Chikaru assured. ''How about you?''

''I-I don't mind either'' said Shion blushing.

''Ara ara, is my little Shion embarrassed?'' teased Chikaru.

''Chikaru!'' said Shion blushing more.

Chikaru giggled.

''Oh you-'' said Shion.

Chikaru captured Shion's lips with hers never letting the blonde girl continue what she was trying to say. Shion deepen their kiss. Few minutes later, clothes were laying down messy on the floor while two bodies were moving together in absolute synchronization giving huge amounts of love and pleasure to each other. That night, Shion and Chikaru became one after years of separating and loneliness. They continued making love to each other till early hours.

* * *

In a room far away from the newly lovers', a single soul was trying to find some peace. Yaya was sitting on a chair which was a bit far Tsubomi's bed and looking at her. She didn't like the idea of taking care of the pink hair girl but she couldn't do otherwise.

_Oh boy, I stuck with little brat for good. And all thanks to Hikari, thought Yaya._

Tsubomi was a different case, however. Unlike Yaya, she was glad having the wild girl spending some time with her. Even for just paying nurse's duties.

''Are you hungry?'' said Yaya suddenly.

''Hai'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya stood up and moved to a small table far away from the bed. On the table there were a few snacks and drinks, leftovers from their picnic. Shizuma had left them for them. Yaya picked one of them and walked back to her rival.

''Here'' said Yaya giving the snack to Tsubomi.

''Arigatoh'' said Tsubomi taking it.

Yaya returned back to her seat and looked at the pink hair girl once again. Tsubomi started to eat. In a matter of time she had finished.

''I'm done'' said Tsubomi.

''You ate very quickly! I'm impressed'' said Yaya raising an eyebrow. ''You must be very hungry''

''Yea. So what?'' said Tsubomi pouting.

''Oh, nothing'' said Yaya waving her hand. ''It's time for your cream now''

Yaya walked back to the small table and came back holding a small box. She put some cream in both her hands and sat next to Tsubomi. She put her hands on Tsubomi's injured leg and rubbed it gently. While Yaya was taking care of the leg, Tsubomi couldn't help herself from staring at the black hair beauty.

_Yaya-senpai. So beautiful. She's taking care of my leg. How sweet of her. Somehow the pain fades away under her magical touch. Yaya-senpai. I wish she could do more than that. Touch me, kiss me...make love to me. Kami-sama, I love her so much, thought Tsubomi._

_Wow, I never thought little brat's skin would be so soft. Like an angel's. My God, what am I saying? I can't think of Tsubomi like that. She's an annoying little brat. And yet..., thought Yaya._

''I'm done'' said Yaya.

Yaya stood up and placed the little box to its previous place. Then, she moved to her chair. She sat down and sighed.

''Sleep now little brat'' said Yaya looking at her rival. ''We had a long day today''

''Hai'' said Tsubomi smiling.

Yaya tried not to smile back. Tsubomi looked very cute while she was smiling. Tsubomi did as what she was told to. Yaya stayed there looking at her. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 04: A surprising date

**Summer love**

Uploaded Youtube Videos (if anyone is interested):

.com/watch?v=FAMXFmp0bLY

.com/watch?v=wLkMyPQ_Jwo

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 04: A surprising date full of romance**_

_A couple of days later_...Things between Tamao and Miyuki seemed to get in a better way. Day by the day they were coming closer. No matter where they were or what they were doing they would always be at each other's side.

There were times they would hang out together and either tease each other or either just talk. They didn't care if someone saw them. The only thing that mattered for them was having as much fun as they could with each other's company.

Shizuma had started to get suspicious with Miyuki's actions but she had decided to let it go for the mean time. If something was up with the two Miatorian girls, time would show what that was.

One day, while Shizuma was having a long usual conversation with Miyuki in the hotel's cafe they were sitting at, Nagisa showed up and started walking towards them. Surprisingly, she was alone.

''Good morning Shizuma, Miyuki'' said Nagisa approaching the two women.

''Good morning sweetie'' said Shizuma smiling.

''Good morning Nagisa'' said Miyuki.

Nagisa sat on Shizuma's lap and kissed her lightly on the lips.

''How are you my love?'' said Shizuma breaking the kiss.

''Good'' said Nagisa. ''How about you?''

''Fine''

''Ano'' interrupted Miyuki.

''Nani?'' said Nagisa looking at the blue hair girl.

''Where is Suzumi-san?''

''Miyuki is right. Where is Tamao? She used to hang out with you all the time'' said Shizuma.

''Oh. Tamao-chan is in her room. She wasn't in the mood to hang out today'' said Nagisa.

''Oh'' said Miyuki leaning back to her chair thoughtful.

''So, where would you like to go today? Since the weather is good and the others haven't planned anything to do'' said Shizuma.

''I don't know. And even if I could find a place, Tsubomi's case doesn't leave us many options'' said Nagisa.

''You are right'' said Shizuma sighing. ''How about you Miyuki? Any ideas?''

Miyuki was in deep thought and didn't hear what Shizuma had said.

''Miyuki'' said Shizuma.

No response.

''MIYUKI'' said Shizuma again raising her voice a bit this time.

Miyuki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Shizuma.

''Nani?'' said Miyuki.

''Any ideas for places to have some fun?'' said Shizuma.

''Iie''

''Hey, is something wrong? You don't seem to be in the mood'' said Shizuma worried.

''It's nothing''

''Are you sure? You can tell me if something bothers you. You know you can trust me. I'm your best friend''

''I told you it's nothing Shizuma'' insisted Miyuki though her eyes were telling differently.

Miyuki became quiet for a while. Then, she sighed and looked back at her friend.

''It is something'' said Miyuki.

''Right. And? Go on. I'm listening'' said Shizuma.

''It has been bothering me for a while. Actually, from the first day I came in this hotel''

''Right. And what might that be?''

''Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki blushing a little.

''Tamao?'' said Shizuma surprised. ''Did something happen with Tamao? Did she hurt you or something?''

''Iie'' said Miyuki waving her hand.

''Then what?''

''Suzumi-san...Suzumi-san...There is a possibility I might have started to like her...but not in a just friendly way'' said Miyuki blushing hard.

''WHAT?'' said Shizuma with wide eyes. ''Are you serious?''

''Yes. I like her and I can't go back even if I wanted to. From the first moment I saw her outside my house, so different, I felt something strange. When I came in this hotel for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her. And spending so much time with her either just talking or having fun made me to realise how important she is to me, to Miyuki.''

''Miyuki'' said Shizuma sweetly.

_It seems your confession just confirmed my suspicions my dear Miyuki. However, I'm glad that you finally found the right one for you. Even that one is that girl, Tamao. Anyway, as long as she takes good care of you, thought Shizuma._

''I'm glad to hear that'' said Shizuma.

''Really?'' said Miyuki a bit surprised.

''You finally found someone to love. Someone who might be the right one for you''

''Yea'' said Miyuki smiling.

''So, when are you going to tell her?''

''What?'' said Miyuki with wide eyes. ''No way. No way!'' said Miyuki again waving both her hands.

''Why?'' said Shizuma confused.

''What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't feel the same way I feel?''

''Everything is going to be alright. You just have to pray''

''I'm afraid'' said Miyuki sadly.

''Everything is going to be alright. Trust me. When Tamao finds out about this she will come straight to your arms'' assured Shizuma.

''I hope so'' said Miyuki smiling a bit.

* * *

Suddenly, a familiar figure approached the girls' table. It was Tamao. How she got there? Unable to concentrate to read one of her favourite books because her mind was occupied with something else all the time, she decided to take a walk around the hotel. Plus, she wanted to talk with somebody. She couldn't take it anymore.

''Good morning everyone'' said Tamao.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her surprised. When Tamao's eyes met with Miyuki's she couldn't help herself from blushing.

''Good morning Tamao. How did it happen and you landed in here? I thought you weren't planning to come out of your room today'' said Shizuma.

''The plans changed at the last minute Shizuma-sama'' said Tamao looking now at the silver hair beauty. ''I would like to speak with Nagisa-chan for a minute''

''Ok''

Nagisa stood up and moved to her friend.

''See you later Shi'' said Nagisa waving her hand at her fiancée.

''I will miss you baby'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa blushed. Tamao looked back at Miyuki and smirked. She had just thought of a very good idea. She walked to her.

''Rokujo-sama?'' said Tamao approaching the Miator's ex-president.

''Nani?'' said Miyuki.

Tamao leaned close to the bluenette. Miyuki felt her cheeks blushing a little. Tamao brought her lips on Miyuki's face and kissed her on the cheek. Miyuki's eyes wide and she turned into four shapes of red.

_Suzumi-san?, thought Miyuki._

Tamao took a step back and started to walk away. Nagisa followed her surprised. Miyuki touched the spot that Tamao has just kissed.

_Suzumi-san. She kissed my cheek. I can't believe it. She kissed my cheek, thought Miyuki._

''Ara, ara'' said Shizuma smiling. ''I'm impressed''

''Shizuma'' said Miyuki looking at her best friend.

''I told you so''

''Could this mean...?'' said Miyuki hopeful.

''Maybe. You just have to pray''

_Suzumi-san. You are so sweet. I hope both of us can respond to this feeling. You are like a real angel. I don't want to lose this chance to be with you. Onegai, don't take this happiness away from me. I wouldn't stand it. Not again. Suzumi-san, thought Miyuki._

* * *

The two old friends continued walking for a while. Suddenly, Nagisa stopped and looked at Tamao.

''Ano, Tamao-chan. You said you wanted me for something. Is something wrong?'' said Nagisa.

''Hai. I need to talk with you Nagisa-chan'' said Tamao looking at the red hair girl.

''About what?''

''About me, my feelings''

''Your feelings?'' said Nagisa confused.

''Hai. I don't know why but lately, I've started to have feelings about someone and I don't know of what to do''

''Really?'' said Nagisa surprised. ''And who might be?''

''It's...It's...R-Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao blushing hard.

''REALLY?'' almost shouted Nagisa excited.

''Hai. From the time I saw her outside her house, plus, with the little time we had spent together, made me to think otherwise about my life, about her. And now...somehow she became very important to me. I've always admired her for who she was. In the present time however, it became something more. I can't imagine my life without her Nagisa. I think I would die'' said Tamao with watered eyes.

''Tamao-chan'' said Nagisa sweetly. ''Why don't you tell her then?''

''I can't. And that's the reason for calling you'' said Tamao sad.

''Why?''

''I'm afraid. What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't feel the same way I do?''

_That's what Miyuki said a moment ago. Ara, ara, it seems they both like each other and they are too scared to say anything cause of a possible rejection. But, that can be fixed, thought Nagisa smiling._

''Tamao-chan. I have to tell you something'' said Nagisa.

''What?'' said Tamao curious.

''Minutes before you came, Miyuki confessed to Shizuma and I that she's interested in someone''

''Oh'' said Tamao disappointed and jealous at the same time.

''And that would be...you''

''Nani?''

''Miyuki has a crush on you. And a very deep one''

Tamao became speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

_No, it must be a joke. No. There is no way. There is no way Rokujo-sama...falling for me?, thought Tamao._

''You are kidding right?'' said Tamao.

''Iie'' said Nagisa shaking her head. ''I swear to our friendship''

''No. There is no way'' insisted Tamao.

''Tamao-chan. But, it's true. Miyuki likes you. Besides, I don't have any reason to lie to you, have I?''

Tamao became thoughtful.

_She's right I guess. Besides, Nagisa has never lied before. But still...Oh well, thought Tamao._

''You are right'' said Tamao.

''So, are you going to tell her?'' said Nagisa.

''Maybe. I don't have any reason to hold back anymore''

''Good'' said Nagisa smiling. ''When are you planning to confess?''

''Possibly tonight. I don't want to lose any more time''

''You want that much to get into Miyuki's arms huh?'' teased Nagisa.

Tamao turned into four shapes of red.

''M-Maybe?'' said Tamao shyly.

Nagisa giggled.

''However, I would be pleased if you give me a hand. I can't do it alone'' said Tamao.

''Sure. I don't mind'' said Nagisa.

''Arigatoh'' said Tamao smiling.

''It's nothing. You are my best friend after all'' said Nagisa waving her hand. ''Shall we go back now?''

''Hai''

Then, the two friends returned back to their loved ones. When Nagisa approached her fiancée she sat on her lap and whispered something into in her ear. Shizuma smirked and looked at Tamao, who had already taken a seat next to the ex-president of Miator.

_No need to worry Tamao. Tonight, you will get your chance, thought Shizuma._

* * *

During the evening everything was peaceful. Since no plans had been made for a possible outing, the girls decided to spend the night in their rooms.

Miyuki sighed for nth time. She had started to feel bored. She had nothing to do. Plus, the idea of losing a chance to be with Tamao that night since they would have to stay at the hotel wasn't making things any better.

''I really hate this'' said Miyuki frustrated.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Miyuki stood from the bed she was sitting and moved to the door. She opened it and saw Shizuma standing outside with a big smile on her face.

''Shizuma?'' said Miyuki a bit surprised.

''Good evening Miyuki'' said Shizuma.

''What do you want Shizuma?'' said Miyuki a bit annoyed.

''Come with me''

''What? Now?''

''Hai''

''Ok'' said Miyuki sighing.

Miyuki went out closing the door behind her.

* * *

''Where are we going?'' said Miyuki while they were walking.

''You will see'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki sighed once again.

* * *

After some time, the girls' steps brought them to the beach. They continued walking for some more. Shizuma spotted from afar a small light coming behind a huge rock. She smirked. She walked to it. Miyuki followed her still not knowing what was happening.

Shizuma walked next to the rock and stopped.

''We are here'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki moved next to her friend and turned to look at what Shizuma was referring at. The view let her speechless. She saw Tamao standing on a green blanket, surrounded by few lighten candles, and holding a bottle of wine and two glasses in one hand. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a light blue shirt with a few buttons opened. She had her hair down and a bit of makeup on her face. What intrigued Miyuki more was the way that Tamao was looking at her. It wasn't the first time she had seen that look but right now, it was something incredible.

''Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki.

''I have to go now. My job here is done'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki looked at the silver hair beauty. Shizuma smiled once again at her old friend and started to walk away. Miyuki looked back at her crush.

''Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki.

''Rokujo-sama, would you like something to drink?'' said Tamao.

''Ah, sure''

Miyuki walked to the young poet. Tamao sat on the blanket and opened the bottle. She put some wine in both glasses and then, she gave one of them to her interest. Miyuki took it and sat next to her.

Miyuki drank some and looked at Tamao once again.

_Kami-sama, she looks so beautiful. I wish I could hold her, kiss those sweet lips of hers, make her mine. It doesn't sound right but I can't help it. I like her. Truly...madly...deeply, thought Miyuki._

''So'' said Miyuki.

''Rokujo-sama'' interrupted Tamao. ''You must be wondering what are you doing here and why Shizuma got herself into so much trouble to bring you in a place far away from the hotel.''

''Hai'' said Miyuki nodding her head at the same time.

Tamao sighed and then, spoke again.

''Well, the truth is...Everything you have seen happening tonight was a part of a plan. A plan I made to get you here, away from everything and everyone. Why did I do that? Cause it was the only way I could find to show you what you really mean for me, Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao looking deeply in Miyuki's eyes.

''Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki blushing a little.

''Rokujo-sama. I have admired you for years and deep inside I knew you were something really amazing. However, my thoughts of you changed completely when I saw you, after a long time, outside your house. By spending some time with you, it made me to realise that amazedness had nothing to do with you. Cause by the time, you had become something more for me. A real Goddess. And with that, I couldn't help myself from...from...having feelings for you. I like you Rokujo-sama. I like you so much. Gomen but I couldn't help it''

_Suzumi-san. Suzumi-san! My dear Suzumi-san. You can't imagine how happy I am right now. I can't believe it! My God, she likes me. She likes me! She can return my feelings. Suzumi-san. My sweetheart, thought Miyuki._

''Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki almost in tears. ''You can't imagine how happy I am right now. I've been waiting for so long to hear this''

Tamao's eyes wide.

_No way! Don't tell me...Nagisa, thought Tamao._

''I like you Suzumi-san. I like you so much too. From the moment I saw you outside my house I felt something strange. After spending some time with you I realised that you meant something for me. Not just a simple student who I happened to admire cause of her strong abilities and open-mind but, a sweet girl with a huge heart who I wouldn't mind to date if I had the chance. Gomen Suzumi-san but I couldn't help it either'' said Miyuki while tears started to fall.

_My God. It it's true. Nagisa was telling the truth. Rokujo-sama likes me. She likes me! She can return my feelings. I can't believe it! God, I could die happily now. Rokujo-sama. My kawaii Rokujo-sama, thought Tamao._

''Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao smiling.

''Suzumi-san. Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki put her glass down and hugged Tamao tightly. She started to cry. Tamao felt some tears coming too. She hugged the ex-president back. They stayed like that for a while. After some time, they broke their hug and looked at each other. Tamao put a hand on Miyuki's face and wiped her tears away with her fingers. Miyuki blushed at the contact but didn't back away. Then, Tamao started to caress Miyuki's cheek.

''Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao sweetly. ''You are so gorgeous. You could make any girl fall for you''

Miyuki blushed more.

''Arigatoh. However, my heart has a place for one girl only. And that would be you...Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki.

It was Tamao's turn to blush.

_My God, what have I done to deserve such a sweet woman like her?, thought Tamao._

''I'm honoured Rokujo-sama'' said Tamao shyly.

''Just Miyuki'' said Miyuki.

''Nani?'' said Tamao confused.

''For you, it's just Miyuki. It's not necessary to use the 'Rokujo-sama' anymore. Besides, after what happened between us you deserve it'' said Miyuki smiling.

''Arigatoh Roku- I mean Miyuki. I'm double honoured then''

''Ara, ara'' said Miyuki giggling.

Tamao blushed once again. Suddenly, silence fell between them. Somehow their feelings overwhelmed them.

* * *

''Ano'' said Tamao trying to gain her power back.

''Nani?'' said Miyuki weakly.

''Would you mind...would you mind if I...hug you Miyuki? I-I n-need it so much'' said Tamao blushing like crazy.

''I don't mind'' said Miyuki blushing too.

Tamao passed her hands around Miyuki's waist and looked at her.

''Arigatoh Miyuki'' said Tamao.

Miyuki didn't answer back. She didn't find it necessary. Instead, she stayed there looking at Tamao's eyes. She felt mesmerized while looking at them. She was losing herself into the blue ocean of her sweet interest. She didn't mind though. As long as she had the chance to look into those eyes.

Tamao put her head on Miyuki's chest. She could hear her heart beating.

_Rokujo-sama...Iie...Miyuki, thought Tamao._

Tamao looked up at the sky. She could see the moon shining like a huge diamond on the clear night sky. She smiled.

''The moon looks very beautiful tonight'' said Tamao.

''Hai'' said Miyuki looking at the moon too. ''But, you look more beautiful than that'' said Miyuki looking now at the young poet.

Tamao turned into four shapes of red and turned to look at Miyuki.

''Miyuki'' said Tamao.

''It's true. You were always beautiful but tonight, you look like a princess...Tamao-chan'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki'' said Tamao lowering her head embarrassed. ''Arigatoh''

''Tamao''

Tamao slowly looked up at the bluenette woman.

''Arigatoh for intruding in my life. You have made me very happy'' said Miyuki.

''The same goes for you too Miyuki'' said Tamao.

''Tamao-chan'' said Miyuki sweetly.

Miyuki passed her hands around Tamao's shoulders and hugged her tightly. Tamao smiled and put her head on Miyuki's chest once again. Both girls looked up at the moon for a second time. Life had given them a second chance to be happy again. From now on they would give their best to not losing it.

The two Miatorian girls spent the rest of the night hugging each other and watching the moon till early hours.


	6. Chapter 05: A fight for lovers

**Summer love**

**_Chapter 05: A fight for lovers - To kiss her in a shower_**

_Various days later..._Tsubomi seemed to be in a better condition than before. She could now walk without any help though; sometimes her leg would hurt a bit. It was a matter of time to be completely recovered. By finishing her task, to take care of the pink hair girl, Yaya returned back to her old routine and sadly, to her old rude self too. Tsubomi didn't take it nicely. Of course, she wasn't expecting a miracle but a small change to Yaya's behaviour would be something at least.

Once again the girls headed down to the beach. Tsubomi was lying down to the hot sand and enjoying the view while Yaya was sitting at a small bar few meters away from her and talking to some strange girls.

Suddenly, Tsubomi turned to look at her secret love. She became upset. At the same time she felt the green monster taking her over.

_Yaya-senpai. You baka! Flirting with those girls. You don't even know who they are! Baka! You didn't even think about me. My feelings. Selfish bitch. Of course, you are single and you can do whatever you want. But still...BAKA!, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi looked away pouting. She had started to get really annoyed. Back at the bar, Yaya waved at the girls smiling and started to walk away. Tsubomi turned to look at Yaya once again. Seeing her coming towards her, an idea came to her mind. She smirked.

Yaya continued walking as if nothing was happening. She passed in front of the Spicarian girl without looking at her. Tsubomi got the chance and kicked one of Yaya's legs. Yaya lost her balance and fell on her butt.

''Ow'' said Yaya rubbing her poor butt.

Tsubomi started to laugh. Yaya looked at her and frowned.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya.

''Ara, ara. How did you fall Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi still laughing.

Yaya felt her eyebrows twitched. How much she wanted to take a gun and shoot the girl in front of her. The world would be much better after that.

''You are the one who did it right?'' said Yaya.

''Ara, ara. Yaya-senpai I'm impressed. You are not as fool as I thought'' said Tsubomi.

One more thing being said and she would definitely kill her.

''Why did you do that for?'' said Yaya angrily.

''Cause you are a baka!'' said Tsubomi in the same way too.

''What?'' said Yaya surprised.

''Haven't your parents told you that you shouldn't talk to strangers?''

''I didn't talk to any stranger''

''Really?'' said Tsubomi raising an eyebrow. ''Then, what were you doing back there with those girls?''

''Those girls?'' said Yaya questioningly.

A sudden realisation came to her.

_Oh, those girls, thought Yaya._

''We were just talking'' said Yaya.

_Just talking huh? Right, thought Tsubomi._

''Why are you asking me?'' said Yaya.

''Oh, it's nothing'' said Tsubomi blushing a little.

''Are you jealous?'' said Yaya raising an eyebrow.

Tsubomi hearing this she couldn't help herself from blushing more.

''I-Iie. It's just you shouldn't talk with people you don't know. Besides, why I have to be jealous anyway? You are not my girlfriend or anything'' said Tsubomi embarrassed.

''Is that so huh?'' said Yaya. ''Well, they were just some cute girls I couldn't resist to talk with. They wouldn't hurt me''

_Some cute girls huh?, thought Tsubomi._

''And how do you know that?'' said Tsubomi.

''They looked harmless'' said Yaya. ''Can we get off this subject? It has started to annoy me''

''Yea, yea, yea'' said Tsubomi rolling her eyes.

''Hey!'' shouted Yaya. ''Are you trying to pick a fight with me?''

''Iie. It's you who is trying to look like a bitch here''

''One more word and you won't live to see another day'' said Yaya already in her limits.

''Woo, I'm scared Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi pretending to be afraid of the wild girl.

''That's it!''

Yaya sensing she couldn't handle the situation anymore she moved to Tsubomi. Tsubomi seeing the black hair girl coming to her she gulped. Yaya hold the girl's hands tightly and laid on top of her.

''Are you going to shut your mouth now or do you prefer to die young?'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi didn't answer. She could find the right words to speak. Yaya's body was very close to hers. Plus, looking at those eyes she loved to look made want to do only one thing.

_Kiss her, thought Tsubomi._

''Y-Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi weakly. ''You are such a b-baka''

''Oh you-'' said Yaya.

''B-But, I love you either way''

''Nani?'' said Yaya surprised.

Tsubomi moved her face close to Yaya's and kissed her. Yaya's eyes wide. She tried to understand what just happened but she couldn't. Her mind went blank. All her senses stopped to respond. All she could think right now was that kiss. Yaya slowly found herself kissing back the girl she had hated most. She let go off Tsubomi's hands and hugged her from the waist instead. Not wanting to lose any more time Tsubomi hugged Yaya from her shoulders and deepen their kiss. They stayed like that for a while.

Soon enough, it was time for them to separate so, they could take a breath. Yaya broke the kiss and looked at Tsubomi. Realising what had just happened and what she had just done she let go off her and stood up. Tsubomi looked at her confused.

''Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

''Shut up'' said Yaya upset.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi a bit sad.

''Shut up!'' said Yaya almost in tears. ''Of all the people it had to be you. I can't believe it. Of all the people''

''Yaya-senpai''

''Shut up worm. I can't believe it. After all the things I have gone through and now this! I can't believe it''

''I love you'' said Tsubomi very sad.

''It's disgusting''

''I-I love you'' said Tsubomi almost in tears.

''I don't care!'' shouted Yaya.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi sensing some tears falling.

''Go to hell. Leave me alone. I don't want you here. Got it?''

Tsubomi slowly nodded.

''Good. Man, I can't believe this. You are in love me. Me! And you dare to kiss me! How did you get the crazy idea that I could ever fall for you anyway? You are annoying, stupid and ugly. I wonder why Hikari always finds the time to talk with you. Maybe cause she feels sorry for you'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi felt a knife stubbing her heart. Hearing Yaya's cruel words made the poor girl lose every hope she had about her life, her love. Her body started to shake. She tried hard not to start crying. She didn't want to lose the only thing she had left. Her pride.

She took a deep breath and then, she spoke.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''What stupid?'' said Yaya.

''I feel sorry for letting myself fall for you''

''Oh really?'' said Yaya raising an eyebrow. ''How's that?''

''Cause you don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything. Cause you are heartless, obsessive and selfish. Sayonara''

Yaya felt something breaking inside her. Tsubomi's words had affected her somehow. Tsubomi turned her back to the black hair girl and started to walk away.

Suddenly, she stopped.

''Oh, and if you ever happen to change your mind don't try to look for me. It would be worthless. Cause I don't want to see your face ever again'' said Tsubomi.

Then, she continued walking while the tears started to fall non-stop. Yaya was left behind confused and messed.

''Baka'' murmured Yaya. ''Why I would even want to see you again anyway? My life is better even without you. I'm not gonna miss you or anything. Baka. Baka. Baka!''

She pouted and looked away. Seconds later, she looked back at where Tsubomi had left. Only this time, she wasn't angry but sad. She had felt quite guilty. She had verbally harassed the Spican girl. And this time for good.

''She had started it, though. I shouldn't think about it. She's out of my life. I can finally find some peace and do whatever I want'' said Yaya.

Deep inside though it bothered her. She had broken the heart of the only girl who dared to love her. In a way SHE wanted to.

''I don't care. I don't care! She's out of my life. I don't care'' said Yaya.

_Or do I?, thought Yaya._

''No! I don't care. I-'' said Yaya.

Yaya didn't make it to finish what she was saying because tears started to fall from her eyes.

''I don't care. I don't care. I don't...care'' said Yaya.

Yaya fell down to her knees. She hugged herself and started to cry.

''I don't...care. I don't...care. Tsubomi...'' said Yaya.

* * *

With lots of drama taking place at the one side of the beach, on the other side everything was peaceful. Till...

Spending so many hours lying to the sand Miyuki had started to feel uncomfortable. She decided to take a quick shower. She stood up and walked towards to some public showers the beach had at the far end. She found an empty shower and got inside closing the door behind her. She turned on the shower and she started to clean herself. When she was done she turned it off. She sighed. Then, she moved to the door. She opened it and she stopped on her tracks. Tamao was standing outside and with no expression on her face.

''Tamao'' said Miyuki smiling. ''Glad to see you. Did you come for a quick shower too? I'm already done, so you can use mine''

Tamao didn't respond.

''Tamao?'' said Miyuki raising an eyebrow. ''Is something wrong?''

Once again Tamao didn't respond.

''Tamao-chan?'' said Miyuki worried.

Tamao pushed Miyuki inside with one hand and closed the door behind her. Miyuki's eyes wide.

''Tamao. Why are you-?'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki didn't make it finish what she was saying because a pair of lips covered her own. Miyuki became shocked. Tamao got the chance and hugged Miyuki from the shoulders. Miyuki stayed like a statue for a while and then, she slowly hugged Tamao from her waist. She closed her eyes and kissed the young poet back.

They stayed like that for a while. After some time they broke their kiss and looked at each other.

''Tamao-chan. Why did you-'' said Miyuki.

Once again Miyuki never made it to finish her sentence because Tamao had let go off of her and she was running out of the shower. Miyuki stayed behind wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Tamao continued running for a while and then she stopped. She took a deep breath.

_Miyuki. Gomen. I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't trying to hurt you or something. But, I couldn't help it though. We are dating for a few days but I think I'm falling for you. Gomen my princess but it seems you have stolen my heart completely. I'm such a baka but I couldn't help it. I love you Miyuki. I'm in love with you. My sweet Kaichou, thought Tamao sadly. _


	7. Chapter 06: An honest conversation

**Summer love**

_**Chapter 06: An honest conversation between friends**_

Miyuki was still in a messed up situation. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Actually, she couldn't understand anything that moment. So many thoughts were coming in her mind. She was very confused. She sighed. She shouldn't think about it now. Whatever was happening she would solve it soon or later.

She walked out of the shower and returned back to her friends. When she approached the SP crew she saw Tamao sitting down on the sand and watching the sea.

''Finally, you came back Miyuki'' said Shizuma pouting. ''For a moment I thought you had stuck in there''

Miyuki giggled. She sat next to her best friend and looked at her.

''No, no'' said Miyuki waving her hand. ''Lot of sand stuck on my butt. I had a lot of cleaning to do''

''Oh''

The blue hair ex-president looked at Tamao. She was still watching the sea. It was as if she was avoiding her. Pretending she wasn't there. It hurt her a bit.

_Tamao-chan. My Tamao, thought Miyuki._

''Miyuki'' said Shizuma.

''Nani?'' said Miyuki looking back at her friend.

''Is something wrong? You don't seem to be in the mood''

''No, it's nothing. Really'' lied Miyuki.

* * *

Suddenly, Tamao stood up. She picked up her stuff and looked at the girls.

''Gomen but I will retire to my room now. I feel a bit tired. See you later'' said Tamao.

''Tamao'' said Shizuma.

Tamao turned her back to her friends and started to walk away. She was glad she had found an excuse to leave. She couldn't stand being anywhere near to Miyuki. Not after what happened between them a moment ago at the showers.

_That's odd, thought Shizuma._

Seeing her almost girlfriend leaving Miyuki became upset. It was as if with Tamao's leaving a part of her was leaving too. She didn't like it. She didn't like at all.

_Tamao-chan, thought Miyuki._

* * *

''That was odd. I wonder if something happened to her'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki didn't respond. She couldn't say anything even if she wanted to. She was too messed up. Shizuma turned to look at her.

''Miyuki? Is something wrong? You act very strange'' said Shizuma worried.

''It's nothing'' said Miyuki sadly.

''Are you sure?'' insisted Shizuma.

''Yea'' said Miyuki lowering her head.

''Miyuki''

Shizuma placed a hand around Miyuki's shoulders.

''Tell me. If something did happen you should better bring it out. It won't make any good to you if you keep it inside. Besides, I'm your best friend. You know you can trust me'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki nodded. She sighed and then, she turned to look at the silver hair beauty.

''It's Tamao'' said Miyuki.

''Tamao! What did she do? Did she hurt you or something?'' said Shizuma.

''Iie. She didn't hurt me'' said Miyuki shaking her head.

''Then what?''

''She…She k-kissed me'' said Miyuki blushing a bit.

''WHAAAAAT?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''Hai. I was at the shower. I had just finished cleaning my body from the sand. I opened the door to leave and I saw her standing outside as if she was waiting for me or something. I tried to talk to her but she wasn't answering. Suddenly, she pushed me inside and closed the door. She hugged me from the shoulders and then, she kissed me'' said Miyuki blushing more at the reminding of the previous fateful event.

''Whoa'' said Shizuma still surprised. ''You are dating for a few days and she went that far to your relationship? Whoa''

''I'm very confused Shizuma. I don't know of what to do'' said Miyuki sadly.

''Do you regret it? The kiss. Do you regret it?''

''Iie. I would let it happen again if I could''

''Then, what's the problem?''

''Shizuma. I like her. I really do. I can't live my life without her. It's just everything happened so suddenly. I don't even know what she is feeling for me. If she has started to fall for me''

''Calm down Miyuki. Things aren't as bad as you think'' said Shizuma smiling. ''As far as I know you really care about this girl and you would do anything to see her happy. Right?''

''Hai'' said Miyuki nodding.

''However, is there any possibility you might have started to fall for her?''

''I don't know'' said Miyuki blushing hard.

''When she kissed you, did you feel anything?''

''I was paralyzed at first but later, it was as if the time had stopped. My heart was beating like crazy. It was something amazing''

''Did you like it?''

''Hai'' said Miyuki turning into four shapes of red.

''You are in love''

''I'm in love?'' said Miyuki quite surprised.

''Hai''

''I'm in love. Maybe''

''You indeed love her. No wonder why your eyes sparkle every time she looks at you. No wonder why you become affectionate whenever she is close to you. No wonder why look like you want to eat her whenever she hugs you. You are in love Miyuki. Madly, truly, deeply''

''Yea. It's true. My life has changed completely from the moment I let my eyes on her. I'm very grateful for that. However…''

''Yes?''

''It still bothers me. The kiss I mean. I still can't figure out the reason she had to do it''

Shizuma giggled.

''My dear Miyuki. It's so obvious. She loves you. She's in love with you too. And she couldn't wait any more to show it to you''

Miyuki blushed more if she could. She felt embarrassed.

''You are right'' said Miyuki. ''Though, it's too late for me to do anything''

''Why are you saying this?'' said Shizuma.

''You saw it. She didn't stop avoiding me from the moment I came back''

''That's true but she had her reasons. She loves you. But, she's afraid. She couldn't hold herself back yet she respects you. A sudden move would her cost everything she had been fighting for since now. Plus, she doesn't want to lose you. You mean a lot to her''

''I don't want to lose her either. She means so much for me. What shall I do?''

''You have to show her. Show her what she really means for you. She doesn't know it but she deserves to know. And when the right time comes tell her. Tell her your true feelings and welcome her fully into your life. Trust me. You will save yourself from a lot of trouble''

''You are right Shizuma. I know of what to do now'' said Miyuki smiling.

''Good'' said Shizuma smiling back to her friend.

_I know. I won't lose this chance. You are my everything Tamao. You changed my life completely. I don't regret that. I will show you. I will show you what you really mean for me my love. And when the right time comes I will give you everything I've got. Everything. Because I love you Suzumi Tamao, thought Miyuki._


	8. Chapter 07: Taking my life for you

**Summer love**

_**Chapter 07: Taking my life for you - The true meaning behind my feelings**_

After the eventful days of the previous week, very few things had changed in our girls' lives. Miyuki had tried hard to gain Tamao's attention but with no vain. Thinking she wasn't going to have a happy ending with Miyuki if she dared to talk with the ex-president she continued avoiding her.

As for Tsubomi and Yaya…Tsubomi tried hard to move on in her life even though sometimes she could find herself thinking about a certain choir's princess. She couldn't help it though. She was still in love with her no matter how many times she tried to get over her. Yaya couldn't stop thinking about the tsundere girl either. Their huge fight had affected a lot. Day by day the guiltiness was increasing even more inside her. She had slowly started to regret the cruel words she had said to her old rival. And the kiss…Mercilessly, her mind was playing over and over the scene as if it was a movie. How much she wanted to take that tape in her hands and throw it away. So, it wouldn't bother her anymore. Her emotions. Her feelings. Her heart.

One day, Yaya had found herself sitting at the bar with Hikari as a company and enjoying her day. Amane was out of sight. She had decided to spend some time with her old friends Shizuma and Nagisa.

''Yaya'' said Hikari suddenly.

''Nani?'' said Yaya looking at her friend.

''Is something wrong? You don't seem to be yourself lately''

''It's nothing'' lied Yaya.

''Did something happen with Tsubomi? I haven't seen her a lot these days''

''Well…I don't want to talk about it''

''Yaya'' insisted Hikari.

Yaya sighed and then spoke.

''Days ago Tsubomi and I had a huge fight'' said Yaya.

''What?'' said Hikari surprised. ''Yaya!''

''Gomen nasai. It didn't end up well though. I said some very cruel things to her and now she doesn't want to see me ever again''

''I knew it''

''It's fine with me. She won't bother me anymore. I can finally find some peace''

''Are you sure?''

''What?'' said Yaya confused.

''Are you sure is that what you want? Peaceful yet alone?''

''I don't know. I don't know. I'm very confused'' said Yaya upset.

''Yaya''

_You are slowly falling for Tsubomi and you have yet to realise it, thought Hikari._

Suddenly, Yaya's eyes caught Tsubomi standing a bit far from where she was and talking to a strange girl. She looked very different. She was…smiling.

_Smiling to another girl though, thought Yaya._

That moment the strange girl put a hand on Tsubomi's cheek and caressed it for a while. Tsubomi blushed hard.

_It seems she has found someone else to look after. She's blushing. So kawaii. What an irony though. Back in the past she used to have the same reaction when she was around me and now…thought Yaya._

Yaya felt as if her heart was breaking in small pieces. As if a part of her was stolen and she was now left empty and…lonely.

The girl then, moved her face close to Tsubomi's and kissed her on the other cheek. Tsubomi turned into four shapes of red. Yaya sensed a few tears falling from her eyes. She stood up. As much she wanted to spend some time with the blonde girl, seeing the pink hair girl acting all lovey-dovey with another woman was killing her.

''See you later Hikari'' said Yaya.

''Yaya? Are you leaving? Where are you going?'' said Hikari surprised.

''I'm going for a swim''

With that Yaya started to walk away.

''Yaya'' said Hikari sadly.

* * *

After some time Tsubomi returned back to her room. She sighed and sat on her bed. She was tired and frustrated. Frustrated cause as much as she wanted to enjoy her time with a girl she had just met she couldn't stop thinking about Yaya. Even when the girl made a move on her. It suck. It really suck. And she didn't like it at all.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different. The young innocent Tsubomi wasn't there anymore. Her eyes weren't shining. Her smile had already disappeared.

_And all because of that baka!, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi sighed once again. Suddenly, her eyes caught a small knife lying above a small white bag at a corner of the bathroom. She moved to it. She picked it up and looked at it. Then, she sat next to the bag and continued looking at the small knife.

_I wonder…I wonder…, thought Tsubomi._

She looked away for a minute and then, she looked back at the small knife.

_I wonder if…It doesn't sound a bad idea. If it's the only way to save myself from my cruel destiny. And all because of that stupid Yaya. If only I hadn't…If only I hadn't…, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi felt her eyes watered. She shook her head.

_No. This is not time for emotions. I have to do it. I know I can do it. I can do it, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi sighed for the third time. Then, she placed the knife above one of hand's veins and she slowly cut them. A small amount of blood came out which by the time started to increase. Tsubomi started to feel dizzy.

_I can do it. I know I can do it, thought Tsubomi._

She proceeded to do the same with the other hand. She started to feel weak. Unable to hold the knife anymore she let it fall from her hand.

''Yaya-senpai. Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

Tsubomi felt her eyes heavy and soon, everything went black. She had lost her consciousness.

* * *

In the afternoon all the girls headed down to the parking lot. All of them except one. They had decided to go for a walk around the town. From the time they had arrived at the hotel they never got the chance to visit the whereabouts of that certain town. Shizuma started to check if all of her friends where there. When she finished she felt that something wasn't right. She started counting once again. One more time she had the same feeling. Nagisa seeing her lover somewhat confused she took her hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

''Ano…Shizuma is something wrong?'' said Nagisa worried.

''I don't get it'' said Shizuma frustrated. ''It's the second time I'm counting our friends. But, something doesn't seem right''

Nagisa got a bit surprised. She started counting too.

''Indeed something isn't right'' said Nagisa scratching the back of her head.

A sudden realization came to her mind.

''Kami-sama. We forgot about Tsubomi!'' said Nagisa.

''What?'' said Shizuma surprised.

Shizuma looked around and realised Nagisa was right. Tsubomi was missing plus, she was nowhere to be seen.

''Did you see her today?'' said Shizuma.

''Iie'' said Nagisa. ''How about you?''

''Me neither. Hey guys''

The SP crew turned to look at their ex-Etoile.

''What?'' said Kaname.

''Is something wrong Shizuma?'' said Chikaru.

''Hai. Tsubomi is missing'' said Shizuma. ''Did anyone see her today?''

''Iie'' said Amane.

''Iie'' said all the rest.

''I have'' said Yaya. ''But, only for a while''

''Great'' said Shizuma pouting.

''I'm going to search for her. I doubt she got herself into any trouble. She may be still in her room'' said Hikari smiling.

''Ok Hikari. Make sure you bring her to us sound and safe'' said Shizuma a bit worried.

''Hai''

Hikari started to walk away. For an unknown reason Yaya felt her heart itching. She couldn't explain it though. It was as if something terrible had happened.

* * *

Hikari moved inside the hotel and walked to the stairs. She climbed them up and went straight to Tsubomi's room. She stopped in front of the door and knocked it lightly.

''Tsubomi. Tsubomi. It's me Hikari. It's time to leave. Everybody is waiting for you outside'' said Hikari.

No response. She knocked again.

''Tsubomi. Are you sleeping or something? Come on. We have to leave'' said Hikari.

No response neither this time. Hikari knocked for the third time.

''Tsubomi. Open the door. What's taking you so long anyway? Tsubomi. If you are worried about Yaya, it's no problem. I'm all alone. Yaya is waiting with the others. Tsubomi. Come on little one. Open the door'' said Hikari.

The blonde girl started to feel impatient. Not having a response from the little girl was something very strange. Plus, the fact that she wasn't making any move to open her room's door it had started to make the older girl a bit worried.

_I wonder what's wrong with her, thought Hikari._

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind and she smiled.

''I only hope she hasn't locked her door'' said Hikari.

Hikari placed her hand on the knob and turned it. Much to her delight, Tsubomi hadn't locked her door. Hikari opened the door and went inside.

''Tsubomi. I've knocked at your door three times. Why didn't you-'' said Hikari.

Hikari stopped on her tracks. There was no sign of Tsubomi in the room.

_I wonder where she might be, thought Hikari._

Suddenly, her eyes caught the bathroom's door. It was open.

_Maybe she's in the bathroom?, thought Hikari._

Hikari decided to check it. She walked to the door and moved inside. Suddenly, she saw a small amount of a red liquid running down on the floor.

_What is this?, thought Hikari._

She kneeled on one foot and took some with her fingers. She bought it close to her nose and smelled it. Her eyes wided.

_K-Kami-sama this is blood! Where did it come from?, thought Hikari._

Hikari stood up and looked around. With the corner of her eyes she spotted something…someone almost sitting down on the floor at a corner of the bathroom. She turned to see who might be. Her face got paled. Her legs started to tremble and she felt some tears falling.

_Oh my God! TSUBOMI!, thought Hikari._

With whatever power has left inside her she slowly walked out of the bathroom and moved to the door.

_I have to warn the others. I have to warn them. Someone, help me. Help me. Onegai, thought Hikari._

* * *

Hikari walked out of the room and searched around for any human soul. She saw two maids walking down the big hallway and talking.

_Kami-sama, arigatoh. Arigatoh, thought Hikari._

''Hey. Hey!'' shouted Hikari.

The two maids stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

''Hai ma'am?'' said one of the two.

''Onegai. Help me. Help me'' said Hikari.

The two maids nodded and moved to her.

''What would you like ma'am?'' said the maid A.

''Onegai help me'' said Hikari.

''Is something wrong ma'am?'' said the maid B.

''One of my friends is inside her room. She's dying. Onegai. Tell it to my friends. I feel too weak to warn them. Onegai''

''Ma'am. Who are your friends?'' said maid A.

''The group of the girls which came in this hotel a few weeks ago. One of them has silver hair and green eyes. Her name is Hanazono Shizuma. She's the one who book the rooms. Onegai. Find her. You have to warn her''

''Do you know where she might be?''

''Hai. At the parking lot. Onegai. Tsubomi is dying''

''Right way ma'am'' said maid B.

The two maids started to run as fast as they could to get some help. The first one went straight to the reception. As for the other one, she went to find Shizuma and the rest.

* * *

Shizuma had started to feel impatient. Hikari was taking her time, much to the silver hair girl's dismay. Suddenly, she saw someone running towards her in high speed. It was a woman wearing a maid's uniform. The woman stopped a few meters away from her and took a deep breath. Then, she turned to look at Shizuma.

''Excuse me, are you Miss Hanazono Shizuma?'' said the maid.

''Hai. Is something wrong?'' said Shizuma.

''Do you know any girl with blonde hair and blue eyes? She said she's a friend of yours''

''Hikari!'' said Shizuma surprised. ''Of course, I know her''

''She wants to see you. She told me to warn you''

''Warn me? About what?'' said Shizuma confused.

''A friends of yours, Tsubomi is her name I think. She's dying''

''What?'' said Shizuma shocked.

''Hai''

''Where is she?''

''Follow me''

The maid started to run back to the hotel. Shizuma ran after her. The same did the rest of the group.

* * *

In a matter of time all the girls were standing outside Tsubomi's room. They saw Hikari sitting on the floor and crying non-stop. Seeing her girlfriend in such terrible condition Amane moved to her. She kneeled on one foot and hugged her tightly.

''Shh. It's ok. I'm here my love'' whispered Amane only for Hikari to hear.

Shizuma sighed.

''Let's go girls'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma, followed by the SP gang group, moved inside the room. Seeing no one inside they walked to the bathroom. When they got in, each one had a different reaction by the horrible scene they had just witnessed. Nagisa quickly buried her head between Shizuma's breasts. She was very scared. Shizuma hugged her lover tightly to comfort her though; she couldn't prevent some tears from falling. Chikaru hold Shion's hand tightly while Shion tried to act tough for the sake of her girlfriend. Kaname felt something awful in her stomach and tried hard not to vomit. Momomi stayed there looking at the pink hair girl still shocked. As for Yaya…she was standing there unmoved like a statue and unable to think or even feel anything.

She slowly moved to her old rival. She stopped next to her and kneeled on one foot. She passed one of her hands around Tsubomi's waist and the other around her stomach and brought her close to her.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya weakly. ''Tsubomi. Open your eyes. Onegai. Open your eyes''

She sensed some tears coming but she didn't care. Right now the most important was the girl in her arms.

''Tsubomi. Onegai. Open your eyes little one'' said Yaya sadly.

A few tears started to fall from Yaya's eyes.

''Tsubomi. My little brat. Why? Why did you do that for? Why? Why did you have to go through so much pain? Why? I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve it. I didn't…deserve it''

Yaya started to cry. Seeing the black hair girl broken and messed her friends couldn't help themselves from feelings sorry for her.

''We have to call for an ambulance'' said Shizuma.

''The ambulance is on her way. I already took care of it'' said the maid.

Shizuma turned to look at her and smiled.

''Arigatoh'' said Shizuma.

''Iie'' said the maid. ''You have to thank Miss Hikari for that. If it wasn't for her, Miss Tsubomi would be dead by now''

Shizuma nodded and looked back to her friends. She sighed. It seemed luck wasn't by their side this time.

* * *

The girls spent hours and hours waiting outside Tsubomi's room, in the hospital, for a miracle to happen. All of them were very upset. Specially, Yaya. From to time she would take a glance at her watch. It was already eight and they hadn't heard any news from the young girl yet. She sighed. Everything was too much for her. The hospital, her broken heart, the fact that Tsubomi was in there fighting for her own life. She had started to get a headache.

''Nice. Very nice'' said Kaname suddenly. She had started to feel a little better. Her stomach hadn't bothered her for quite some time. ''Such a beautiful night and we are stuck in a hospital. The reason? One of our girls committed suicide. How's that? Cause a certain bitch here couldn't shut her mouth for once'' said Kaname frustrated.

Yaya refused to say anything. She was too weak to speak plus, Kaname was right. It was all her fault. If she hasn't said those cruel things to the pink hair girl none of these would happen.

''Kaname'' said Shizuma. ''Calm down. Onegai. You are right to feel like that but still, it doesn't make any good to you being upset''

''But, it's her fault Shizuma!'' said Kaname angrily.

''I know. I know. But, please. Calm down''

Kaname sighed and did as she was told to. Yaya stared at the floor thoughtful. That moment various memories about her and Tsubomi came to her mind. A feeling of nostalgia filled her heart.

_Tsubomi. So many memories. So many memories, thought Yaya._

_''The brat cute? Are you serious? It makes me sick''_

_''Are you going to drink coke too? For crying out loud!''_

_''You are a big brat, that's the problem''_

_''You were sleeping with another woman back in Spica, if you haven't forgotten''_

_''But, it was her fault. She is the one who is responsible for her accident''_

_''One more word and you won't live to see another day''_

_''Are you going to shut your mouth now or do you prefer to die young?''_

_I used to bully you all the time while we were at Spica. And I kept bullying you even after we decided to spend our summer time together. And yet you…, thought Yaya._

_''Yaya-senpai would you like...would you like to dance...with me?''_

_''Arigatoh for accepting my proposal''_

_''You are such a b-baka''_

_''B-But, I love you either way''_

The last memory made Yaya blushed hard.

_Love me. She said she loved me. She was in love with me all this time. Kami-sama. She's unbelievable. After all this bullying, thought Yaya._

Suddenly, the horrible event of seeing Tsubomi lying on the floor unconscious and with cut veins came to her mind. It made her body shiver.

_Tsubomi. You tried to kill yourself. Why did you that for? Onegai. Tell me. Why? I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve you. I'm such a baka. I'm a horrible bitch. Tsubomi, thought Yaya._

Yaya felt some tears falling. It was killing her. It was killing her for good. Having the girl she had hated most, almost killing herself because her poor heart fell for her, it was too much for her.

_Gomen Tsubomi. Gomen, thought Yaya._

The memory changed quickly to that of their kiss. Their first kiss.

_Our first kiss. It had happen so suddenly. We were both so mad with each other. And yet, we kissed. Tsubomi. Why did I kiss her though? I'm not in love with her or anything. Or am I?, thought Yaya._

The sudden question made Yaya's eyes wide.

_Am I? Am I in love with Tsubomi?, thought Yaya._

_''Yaya-senpai!'' said Tsubomi pouting._

_''What is your problem Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi irritated._

_''Yaya-senpai would you like...would you like to dance...with me?'' said Tsubomi turning into four shapes of red._

_Man, she looks so cute every time she pouts. When she's mad it makes you want to eat her. She becomes very irresistible when she blushes, thought Yaya._

Yaya giggled at what she said.

_My God, I can't believe I'm saying this. I can't believe it. Actually, I always thought that Tsubomi was something special but I was too stubborn to realize it. Plus, I was head over heels in love with Hikari back then. Very blind to see the truth huh?, thought Yaya._

Yaya shook her head.

_Tsubomi. She had offered so much to me and I repaid her in the most horrible way. She always hoped I would give her chance one day since Hikari choose Amane over me. And now…, thought Yaya._

Yaya sighed.

_Tsubomi. We had our first dance. Our first kiss. Our first fight. And…, thought Yaya._

The image of Tsubomi with someone else appeared in her mind. She felt something awful in her stomach. As if she ever happened to see that girl again she would definitely take the hell out of her.

_What is this feeling though? Why did I get so irritated when I saw Tsubomi with another girl? What's wrong with me?, thought Yaya._

A sudden realization hit her.

_Could it be? Could it be? Did I get jealous? Did I get jealous? Me? Well…Uhm…Well…, thought Yaya._

Yaya felt her cheeks blushing once more.

_Maybe I am jealous. I used to get jealous every time I was seeing Hikari hanging out with Amane. That was when I realized how in in love I was with her. And now…It's the same feeling. About someone else though. Could it be that I have fallen for Tsubomi? Have? Have I?, thought Yaya._

_''Yaya-senpai''_

_''Yaya-senpai!''_

_''Arigatoh''_

_''B-But, I love you either way''_

_Kami-sama. I love her. I'm in love with her. No wonder every time she was around me I would get pissed yet I would feel so peaceful. No wonder I was feeling strange every time I was close to her. No wonder why I wanted like a crazy to kill that girl who flirting with Tsubomi that day. No wonder why I kissed her. No wonder why my heart broke when I thought I would lose her. Cause I'm in love. I'm in love with the most annoying yet the sweetest girl in this world, thought Yaya._

Yaya felt her heart beating like crazy. She didn't need to think of the reason. She knew why. She had finally admitted the truth. And her heart could fully now love and welcome the person who made it to steal everything she had.

Soon enough, the blissful moment disappeared when the horrible realization took her place. She had finally discovered the truth. Good for her. However, things haden't change at all. Tsubomi was still in a terrible situation. She was still fighting to live. And all because of her own stupid stubbornness.

_Tsubomi. Gomen. I'm such a baka. Now, I finally know what I'm feeling for you. But, your life is in danger. And all because of me. Gomen my love. Gomen, thought Yaya sadly._

She looked up at the ceiling.

_Kami-sama. Onegai. Bring her back to me. Onegai. I know I've been so unfair and cruel with her. I don't deserve this. I love her though. I want her back. I want to see her smiling again, blushing, and getting mad. Everything. Cause I love her. I can't live without her. Kami-sama. Onegai. Bring her back to me. Onegai. I would exchange my life for her if I had to. Onegai. Bring her back. I don't care. Just bring her back. Onegai, thought Yaya almost in tears._

* * *

''Hey'' said Hikari who had already regain her strength.

Yaya turned to look at her friend.

''Are you ok?'' said Hikari.

''So and so'' said Yaya. ''Hikari. I want her back. It's my entire fault. I have been stubborn, a bitch and very heartless. But still, I want to see her walking around healthy again. I want to see her pouting and blushing like she always does. I want to see her looking at me like she always does. I want to see her talking to me like she always does. I want her back to my life again. I love her. I finally know. It's too late for me but still, I want her back. I want her back!'' said Yaya.

''Yaya'' said Hikari feeling sorry for her friend.

_Finally, you found the truth even it had to cost you Tsubomi's life. Yaya, thought Hikari._

Suddenly, the room's door opened and a tall middle-aged man wearing a doctor's uniform came out. The girls saw him and stood up. They moved to him.

''How is she doctor?'' said Shizuma worried.

''She's still very weak. Thank God, you brought her on time. One more minute late and she would be dead by now'' said the doctor.

''Will she be ok?'' said Hikari.

''Only time will show. We did our best though. As for the rest, you have to pray''

''May we see her?''

''Of course. But, only two people are allowed to for the mean time. She's still in danger. Plus, she needs to rest''

''We understand'' said Hikari nodding. ''Yaya and I will be the ones to go''

''Hikari. Are you sure?'' said Shizuma.

''Hai. No need to worry Shizuma. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me'' said Hikari smiling.

Shizuma nodded. Everyone went back to their seats. Yaya stood up and moved to Hikari. Together they went inside Tsubomi's room closing the door behind them.

* * *

They saw Tsubomi lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. Various machines were surrounding her with lots of wires connected on them. And all of them had been programmed in a way to give life-support to the poor girl. Yaya felt her heart sank. It was all her fault.

She and Hikari walked to the bed. Yaya took a seat next to the pink hair girl and very carefully took Tsubomi's hand in hers.

''Tsubomi. My little one. Gomen. It was my entire fault. Gomen. Onegai. Come back to us. To me. Onegai. Don't die. I need you. I can't live my life without you. Onegai. Come back to me. Come back. I love you Tsubomi. I love you so much. Come back. Come back my love'' said Yaya sadly.

Hikari put a hand on Yaya's shoulder and then, spoke.

''Don't worry Yaya. She will get well soon. Kami-sama will bring her back to us. He knows how important she is to us. And he knows that no matter what Tsubomi will always love you. You are destined to be together'' said Hikari.

''Really?'' said Yaya looking at friend hopeful.

''Hai'' said Hikari smiling. ''It's time for us to go though''

''I wish I could stay more'' said Yaya looking back at her lover.

''I know. Its doctor's rules and we have to follow them''

''Ok''

She stood up.

''Come back Tsubomi. Onegai. I need you. My life will be worthless without you. Onegai'' said Yaya.

She moved close to the bed. She leaned close to Tsubomi. She brought her face close to Tsubomi's and kissed her very affectionately on the lips. Seconds later, she broke the kiss and took a step back.

''Aishiteru Tsubomi'' said Yaya.

Then, she turned her back to the pink hair girl and walked towards the door. Hikari did the same. Yaya opened the door and went out with Hikari closing the door behind them.

* * *

That moment a single tear fell from Tsubomi's closed eyes as she weakly murmured one sentence only.

''Aishiteru Yaya''


	9. Chapter 08: A confession by heart

**Summer love**

**_Chapter 08: A confession by heart - Back to my arms my love_**

The following days became a real nightmare for Yaya. She had decided to spend all of her time outside Tsubomi's room and wait for the pink hair girl to give some response. No green light though. Tsubomi had refused to give any response. It had started driving her crazy.

Till one day… All the girls had gone to the hospital to visit their poor friend. Luckily for them, they didn't have to stay outside. The doctor hadn't found it necessary to keep the girls away from the young girl. She was out of danger now. Her body was slowly recovering. Plus, having Tsubomi surrounded by familiar faces might give a chance to take an actual response from her.

The girls moved inside the room. Some of them sat on a few empty chairs they found. All their eyes were focus on a certain young girl. Everyone wished the girl could open her eyes once again. They had missed her. Surely, it wouldn't be the same if the Spicarian girl wasn't around. As if she had played a role in their life. And a very important one.

Hikari, who was sitting next to Tsubomi's bed, she took the girl's hand in hers and sighed.

_Tsubomi. Onegai. Open your eyes. All of your friends are here. They are waiting for you. Onegai. Open your eyes. Onegai. For us. For me. For Yaya. She's waiting for you. You can't imagine how much she has missed you. How much she had been suffering all these days. Onegai Tsubomi. Open your eyes, thought Hikari._

The said Yaya was leaning on a nearby wall with crossed hands. She looked desperate. It had been always five days since Tsubomi came in this hospital. Since then, her situation had been the same. The poor wild girl was already at her limits.

_Onegai Tsubomi. Open your eyes. Onegai my love. I-I can't take any more of this. Onegai. Open your eyes. I can't think my life without you in. Onegai Tsubomi. Onegai. Open your eyes, thought Yaya._

She felt some tears falling. Indeed she couldn't handle herself anymore. Another day of waiting and she would break down for sure.

* * *

Suddenly, Tsubomi's body started to react a bit. Slowly her hands started to move. Hikari saw this and got a bit surprised.

_Is it just me or Tsubomi indeed moved her hands?, thought Hikari._

Tsubomi's hands moved for the second time. Hikari's eyes wide and she smiled.

_I can't believe it. She's responding. She's responding!, thought Hikari excited._

She looked up at the ceiling.

_Arigatoh Kami-sama. Arigatoh, thought Hikari._

Then, she turned to look at her friends.

''Hey guys. Come over here'' said Hikari.

All the girls walked to the bed.

''Is something wrong Hikari?'' said Shizuma.

''Look'' said Hikari pointing at Tsubomi.

For the third time Tsubomi's hands started to move. Everyone got shocked. They couldn't believe it. Their friend had come back. She was back! Tsubomi slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

''Where…Where…am I?'' said Tsubomi weakly.

''Tsubomi. You are in the hospital'' said Hikari.

Tsubomi turned to look at her.

''Hikari-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''Welcome back Tsubomi-chan. You can't imagine how happy we are now. We missed you. We were very worried about you'' said Hikari sweetly.

''Hikari-senpai'' said Tsubomi smiling a bit.

''Are you ok Tsubomi?'' said Shizuma worried.

''Hai Shizuma-sama. Though, I feel a bit weak''

''You lost a lot amount of blood'' said Hikari. ''At least, you are alive''

''Tsubomi'' said a voice.

Yaya appeared behind Hikari and looked at her. Tsubomi got surprised at first and then, she looked away.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi looked down at the sheets for a while and then, she turned to look at Hikari.

''Hikari-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''Hai Tsubomi-chan?'' said Hikari smiling.

''Can you do me a favour?''

''Sure''

''Could you please take her away from me?''

''Tsubomi'' said Hikari a bit surprised.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya sadly.

''Onegai'' pleaded Tsubomi.

''Ok'' said Hikari.

The blonde girl stood up and looked at her friend.

''Yaya…onegai…'' said Hikari.

''I know Hikari. I know'' said Yaya. ''Glad you came back Tsubomi''

Yaya turned her back to her friends and walked to the door. She went out closing the door behind her. Tsubomi looked away for a moment. She sensed some tears coming. She didn't want her friends to see her like that. Broken and sad. When she felt better she looked back to her friends.

''Tsubomi'' said Hikari who had already returned back to her seat. ''Would you like something to drink?''

''Hai Hikari-senpai'' said Tsubomi nodding.

Hikari took an empty plastic cub from a small table which was near the bed and a small bottle of water from a small bag she had brought with her. She put some water in the cub and placed the bottle back to the bag. Then, she stood up and moved close to Tsubomi. She placed a hand behind Tsubomi's head and carefully she pulled it up a bit. Tsubomi drank some and then, Hikari placed Tsubomi's head back to the pillow again.

Tsubomi sighed and looked at the closed door. As much as she wanted it to deny to herself she was glad to see Yaya. She had missed her a lot. The idea of not being able to intrude in her life anymore was always scaring her. That was the reason she had found the strength to open her eyes again. To fight for her own life. She loved her. She was in love her. And she would keep loving her no matter what.

* * *

The following days Yaya hadn't showed up in the hospital even for once. She had decided to grand Tsubomi's wish. She didn't want to upset the young girl more. However, Hikari made sure to inform her best friend whenever she had free time about the girl's health. On the other side, Tsubomi would always pretend whenever her friends would visit her that everything was fine even though Yaya's absence was killing her slowly. She wanted to see her again like crazy but she knew she couldn't for the mean time. Not after what the choir's princess did to her.

_A few days later_…Tsubomi was in a much better situation than before. She could eat and walk without any problem. The supporting machines weren't necessary anymore. However, the doctor had insisted the young girl staying a bit more so she could fully recover. Tsubomi didn't like it but she couldn't do otherwise.

* * *

One day, while the pink hair girl was sitting at her bed and reading one of the many books Hikari had bought for her someone knocked the door.

''Come in'' said Tsubomi.

The door opened and a tall figure came inside. She closed the book and looked at her visitor. Her eyes wide.

''Yaya-senpai!'' said Tsubomi.

''Good morning Tsubomi'' said Yaya.

Yaya moved to the girl's bed. After all these days of being away from the one she loved, Yaya had thought it was time for her to face the consequences. She knew it would be a wrong move but she couldn't help it. She had missed the pink hair girl. Plus, she wanted to apologize. Even though, she knew the girl would probably reject her or even refuse to listen, she needed it so much. It was her fault Tsubomi had to spend half of her summer time in a hospital. She deserved to know the truth.

''I bought these for you'' said Yaya.

Yaya brought from behind her back a bouquet of red roses. She gave it to Tsubomi. Tsubomi blushed yet she kindly took it.

''Arigatoh'' said Tsubomi.

''I'm sure you are wondering what I'm doing here since I wasn't allowed to step in this room'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi nodded. Yaya sat next to the girl's bed and looked at her.

''The reason why I'm here is to apologize for all the horrible things I've done to you. I really regret for what I said back then. I'm a real bitch. I didn't think of your feelings. But, now, I do. Gomen Tsubomi. I wish I would be the one to die instead of you. You don't deserve this. You are so kind, cute. Every woman in this world would be pleased to have you by her side'' said Yaya honestly.

Tsubomi became speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yaya was apologizing to her. She had regretted every cruel thing she had said to her. Unbelievable and yet so real.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''Gomen Tsubomi. I broke your heart. I made you suffer. Gomen nasai little one. Gomen nasai'' said Yaya with watered eyes.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''I wished I could return back to the time I fought with you. I would change it. I would change everything. Tsubomi-chan. Gomen'' said Yaya sensing some tears falling.

Seeing the tall girl begging over and over for forgiveness it made her heart melt. Never in her wildest dreams such a thing could happen but it did. And now…

_Now, is all up to me huh? Do I want to forgive her though? She was the one who made me to almost kill myself after all, thought Tsubomi._

A familiar small itching inside her hear made her mind started to think otherwise. She slowly felt herself giving in.

_I guess I couldn't help it ne?, thought Tsubomi._

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''Hai?'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi moved a hand on Yaya's face and wiped the tears away with her fingers. Yaya felt her cheeks blushing from the contact.

''Indeed you have made some very horrible things. You broke my heart. You made me suffer. You have been very unfair with me. Plus, you were too stubborn to realize it'' said Tsubomi.

''Hai'' said Yaya sadly.

''However, the fact that you came here to apologize, including the fact that you have regretted everything you said, made me to think otherwise. I will forgive you but only this once'' said Tsubomi.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya smiling. ''Arigatoh. Arigatoh, princess''

Tsubomi blushed again. The wild girl was something else. But, she liked it. Yaya took a deep breath and then, spoke.

''Tsubomi. I would like to talk with you'' said Yaya.

''Nani? Is something wrong Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

''You need to know this. It will sound strange to you. Possibly, you won't even believe me. But, it's the truth''

''Tell me'' said Tsubomi worried.

''Well, from the first day we met, you and I didn't stop trying to kill each for once. Even after, Hikari and Amane became the Etoiles we continued fighting no matter what''

''Hai'' said Tsubomi trying to understand what the girl was trying to say.

''However, after we came at this hotel things had started to change. Do you remember our first dance?''

''Hai'' said Tsubomi blushing hard.

''After that dance I felt something strange inside me. And for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about you. The following days I tried to ignore everything. Your accident made me to fall back to the square one though. Plus, that feeling, whatever it was, it was getting stronger. I tried to ignore it once again. And then, our big fight came. It shook me for good. And that day, when I found you lying on the floor unconscious and with cut veins, I felt every barrier in my body breaking. That day, I realized what you really meant for me. How important you were for me. And how stubborn I was by denying my feelings. My feelings I had for you. All this time I was falling for you but I was too blind to see it. I love you Tsubomi. I'm head over heels in love with you''

Tsubomi became speechless once again. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yaya was in love with her. Yaya was in love with her! She loved her!

_No way. No way. It can't be true. It can't. Yaya-senpai in love with me? She's in love with me? No. It can't be true. No, thought Tsubomi sadly._

''Are you serious?'' said Tsubomi.

''Hai Tsubomi. I'm all yours now. There is no way to go back'' said Yaya sweetly.

_She loves me. She loves me! But…But…What shall I do?, thought Tsubomi._

Yaya took Tsubomi's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. Tsubomi saw this and couldn't help herself from blushing for the nth time.

_Yaya-senpai. She's so sweet. What shall I do? My heart is leaning towards her but my mind…my mind…is so confused. Yaya-senpai, thought Tsubomi._

''Do you really love me Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

''Hai. I love you more than anything Tsubomi'' said Yaya.

_Yaya-senpai. I…I…Well…Well…I…, thought Tsubomi._

''I love you too Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi turning into four shapes of red. ''I'm in love with you too''

''Tsubomi. My cute princess'' said Yaya smiling.

Tsubomi blushed more if she could. Yaya stood up and sat on the bed. She moved her body close to Tsubomi's.

''May I?'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi nodded. Yaya smirked and brought her face close to Tsubomi's. Their lips could almost touched.

''Aishiteru Tsubomi'' said Yaya in a low voice.

''Aishiteru Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi in a low voice too.

Yaya kissed the young girl with all had. Tsubomi kissed back without a second thought. She slowly passed her hands around the taller girl's waist and hugged her tightly. Yaya placed her own hands on Tsubomi's cheeks and capped them deepening their kiss.

None of them though heard the noise the room's door was making while it was opening.

* * *

The room's door opened and various familiar figures came inside. One of them closed the door behind them. Together they walked to the bed. Suddenly, they stopped dead on their tracks. They had just witnessed the most unbelievable yet sweetest scene in the entire world.

Yaya and Tsubomi were hugging each other and kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

''YAYA? TSUBOMI?'' said everyone at the same time.

Hearing their friends' voices the two girls broke the kiss and turned to look at them. Immediately, they turned red like a tomato. They had just been caught.

''Uhm…Uhm'' said Tsubomi.

''Hey guys'' said Yaya.

''Are you two now together?'' said Hikari.

''I guess so'' said Yaya looking at her girlfriend.

Tsubomi shyly nodded.

''Congratulations!'' said everyone excited.

''Arigatoh'' said Yaya.

The girls moved to bed and hugged the newly couple one by one.

''Are you ok Tsubomi?'' said Shizuma worried.

''Hai'' said Tsubomi smiling. ''I can't wait to get back to the hotel. When the doctor is planning to let me go?''

''Probably tomorrow'' said Nagisa.

''And we are going to celebrate it'' said Shizuma smiling.

''Arigatoh'' said Tsubomi smiling back.

''It's time for us to go though'' said Hikari. ''You need to take some rest. Plus, you have to pack your stuff''

''Hai'' said Tsubomi a bit disappointed. She wished her friends could stay a bit more.

Yaya was about to stand up when a hand prevented her from. She turned to look at her lover.

''Tsubomi. I have to go'' said Yaya.

''I know. I wish you could stay a bit more though'' said Tsubomi sadly.

''Same's here. Don't worry though. From now on we are going to spend a lot of time together till you get bored''

Tsubomi giggled. Indeed her girlfriend was something else.

''See you tomorrow ne?'' said Yaya.

''Hai'' said Tsubomi.

''Good''

Yaya leaned in for another kiss. Tsubomi hugged her tightly and deepen their kiss.

''Get a room, will ya?'' said Kaname slightly frustrated. All this romance was too much for her to handle.

''Kaname'' said Momomi feeling her eyebrows twitching.

Momomi stood up and picked up her chair. Kaname saw this and took a step back.

''Momomi. You wouldn't hurt me right? You love me too much to hurt me right?'' said Kaname sweat-dropping.

Momomi started to walk towards her lover.

''Uh…Momomi? Honey? Sweetie?'' said Kaname trying to change her girlfriend's mind.

Momomi continued walking unaffected by the sudden sweet words.

''Come on Momomi. I was just joking. Nothing serious. Really'' said Kaname.

Momomi just kept walking. Sensing the danger approaching Kaname turned her back to her girl and started to run away like a frighten chicken. Momomi threw the chair towards her girlfriend and then, she ran after her cursing.

Everyone started to laugh. Everyone except two people. Yaya and Tsubomi. Those two were still kissing. They were so focus on the kiss that they didn't even hear Kaname shouting like a schoolgirl while she was trying to get away from her serial killer. They didn't care though. The most important for them was enjoying their little time together and being in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day found Tsubomi fully dressed and ready to leave. She was very excited. She couldn't wait for the moment she would leave from the hospital and be with her friends again. And of course, with Yaya. Her Yaya.

_My Yaya, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi blushed at the idea. Though, it was true. Yaya belonged to her and her only. Like her. A sudden knock on the door brought Tsubomi back to reality.

''Come in'' said Tsubomi.

The door opened and Hikari came inside.

''Good morning'' said Hikari smiling.

''Good morning Hikari-senpai'' said Tsubomi smiling back.

''Ready to leave?''

''Hai. Where is everyone though?''

''Outside, waiting for you. Come on''

''Hai''

Hikari helped Tsubomi with her bags and together they walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hospital everyone was waiting patiently for Tsubomi to come out. Except one. Yaya. She was so eager to see her girlfriend again. She had terribly missed her.

That moment Tsubomi came out from the hospital with Hikari as her company. She walked to her friends. She stopped a few inches away from them. She looked at all of them and smiled. Then, her eyes fell on Yaya. She blushed.

_Yaya-senpai, thought Tsubomi._

Yaya looked at her and felt her heart beating like crazy.

_Tsubomi, thought Yaya._

Yaya moved to her girlfriend and hugged her from the waist. Tsubomi saw that and blushed more.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya sweetly.

Tsubomi slowly hugged Yaya from the shoulders.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''I missed you my love'' said Yaya.

''I missed you too'' said Tsubomi blushing hard.

''I was counting the hours like crazy till I see you again''

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi blushing more.

''I love you Tsubomi. I love you so much''

''I love you too Yaya-senpai''

''Tsubomi''

Yaya brought her face close to Tsubomi's and kissed her very affectionately on the lips. Tsubomi kissed her back in the same way. They stayed like for a while. Sometime later, they broke their kiss and stayed looking at each other.

''Ok everyone. Since Tsubomi-chan has completely recovered after that horrible incident and I'm pretty sure everyone would want to do something exciting after so many days of anxiousness, how does a picnic on the mountains sound?'' said Shizuma.

Everyone started to jump up and down like crazy. Shizuma giggled and walked to her car. The rest of the girls mimicked her. Yaya and Tsubomi moved to Amane's car holding hands and exchanging sweet looks along the way.

* * *

_Few hours later_…The three cars stopped at a beautiful scenery. The girls got out and started to unpack. Some of the girls took the charge to make some food for the others. As for the rests they sat on the chairs they brought along with them and enjoyed the view.

Tamao tried to calm herself but she had found it hard. Somehow she had ended up sitting next to Miyuki. And the weird looks the ex-president would give her from time to time weren't helping either. Nop. Not at all.

Not being able to hold herself anymore she stood up.

''I'm going for a walk'' said Tamao.

''Tamao?'' said Shizuma confused.

''Don't worry. I will be back in a few minutes''

She turned her back to her friends and started to walk away. Seeing the young girl leaving Miyuki stood up too. If she was going to get the girl she loved, now it was a chance.

''Miyuki'' said Shizuma looking at her friend.

''I'm going after her'' said Miyuki.

''Are you sure?'' said Shizuma worried.

''Hai'' assured Miyuki.

Shizuma nodded. Miyuki started to walk away and after her almost lover.

* * *

Tamao continued walking for a while and then, she stopped. She sighed. Being close to Miyuki was driving her crazy. She couldn't help it though. She was in love with her. She loved her. And she would keep loving her no matter what.

''Miyuki'' said Tamao.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miyuki was still trying to find the bluenette girl. Suddenly, she spotted Tamao standing at a far corner of the forest. She moved to her.

* * *

Tamao sighed once again. She didn't hear the footsteps that were approaching her though.

''Tamao'' said a voice.

Tamao's eyes wide. She knew that voice. It belonged to no other than the ex-president of Miator and almost lover of her. She slowly turned to look at her.

''Miyuki'' said Tamao weakly.

Miyuki slowly started to approach the young girl never breaking the eye contact with her. Tamao felt her heart beating like crazy. She tried to hold herself. She knew she couldn't do it. Miyuki might hated it. But, the more their space was decreasing the more her needs were taking her over.

_Kami-sama. Onegai. Don't do it Miyuki. Onegai. Don't it. I don't know if I can handle myself for more. Onegai, thought Tamao._

Miyuki was just few inches away from her now.

_Onegai. Miyuki. I'm begging you. Don't come closer. Onegai. One more step and…and…,thought Tamao._

Miyuki closed the distance between them and passed her hands around Tamao's waist. She hugged her tightly. Tamao was at a loss. She didn't know of what to do. Staying there and waiting for the upcoming or run away as fast as she could.

Miyuki brought her face close to Tamao's. Tamao got surprised. The idea of running away had completely disappeared from her mind. Actually, every thought she had was now miles away. Her mind went blank. She couldn't think. She couldn't event talk. She could only feel.

Miyuki kissed the young girl on the lips with all she had. Tamao stayed unmoved like a statue. She couldn't believe what Miyuki had just done. Worse, that Miyuki was not just kissing her. She was kissing her for real! Lots, of questions started to run through her mind but soon, everything became peaceful once she found herself slowly responding to that kiss. She slowly hugged Miyuki from the shoulders and deepen their kiss.

After some time, they broke the kiss to take some air. They looked at each other.

''Miyuki. Why did you-'' said Tamao.

''Shh. Not right now. We can discuss this later'' interrupted Miyuki. ''Right now, I want to spend this precious moment kissing your irresistible lips…Tamao…chan'' said Miyuki again her voice full of passion.

Tamao turned into four shapes of red. She couldn't help it though. Neither this time. Miyuki leaned in for another kiss. Tamao slowly closed her eyes once again and let Miyuki taking her in worlds no human being had ever had the chance to travel at.

* * *

One hour later the newly couple returned back to their friends holding each other. Shizuma saw them and smirked. The two girls took their previous seats. Shizuma got the chance and leaned close to Miyuki.

''Ara, ara. I'm impressed'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki blushed yet she smiled.

''What?'' said Miyuki trying to sound serious.

''You kissed that girl and you liked it'' sang Shizuma.

Miyuki blushed more.

''Yea. So what?'' said Miyuki.

''Oh, nothing'' said Shizuma leaned back to her seat smiling.

Miyuki giggled. Then, she turned to look at her girlfriend. Sensing that someone was watching her, Tamao turned to look at Miyuki. Miyuki's smile wide. Tamao blushed. The mature girl leaned close to the bluenette.

''You look so cute when you blush'' said Miyuki.

''A-Arigatoh'' said Tamao blushing more.

''I wonder what I've done to deserve such a cute girl like you''

Tamao blushed even more.

_I wonder what I've done to deserve such an amazing woman like you Kaichou-koi, thought Tamao._

They stayed there looking at each other for some time.

* * *

''Come everyone. It's lunch time'' shouted Hikari.

Everyone stood up and moved to the table that Hikari was standing at. The Rokujo couple decided to leave the stare competition for later and join their group.


	10. Chapter 09: A game for love

**Summer love**

_**Chapter 09: A game for love - An angel's first time**_

Few hours later, everyone was sitting down on the grass in a circle and chatting quite lively. They had just finished their lunch and found the chance to talk with their friends for a while. It had been quite a long time since. They had missed their conversations.

''Girls'' said Shizuma suddenly.

She was sitting next to Miyuki and was talking with her friend like always when suddenly an idea came to her mind.

''Since we are all here, would you mind to play a game?'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded.

''What are we going to play?'' said Shion.

''Mmhm'' said Shizuma taking a thinking pose. ''How does ''Truth or Dare'' sound to you?''

All the girls nodded once again. Shizuma stood up and moved to the table. She saw various empty bottles lying around. She picked one and returned back to her friends.

''Ok, everyone. Before we start, I would like everyone to stand up'' said Shizuma.

The girls nodded for the third time and stood up.

''Now, I would like you to go and sit next to the girl with whom you haven't had the chance to do so in your whole life'' said Shizuma.

All the girls did as they were told to. Miyuki and Nagisa sat next to each other. Momomi sat next to Shion. Chikaru sat next to Kaname. Amane sat next to Yaya. Hikari sat next to Tsubomi. Shizuma placed the bottle at the middle of the circle and walked to Tamao. She sat next to her.

''Ok. Who's gonna start first?'' said Shizuma.

The girls looked at each other. Then, they looked back at Shizuma. Shizuma sighed.

''Fine. Who's the tallest of all of us?'' said Shizuma.

All the eyes fell on Amane. Amane sweat-dropped. She sighed and spin the bottle. The bottle's front landed on Tsubomi.

''Truth or Dare?'' said Amane.

''Truth'' said Tsubomi.

Amane thought for a while. She smirked.

''Back in Spica, were you admiring anyone else except Hikari?'' said Amane.

Tsubomi blushed. All the girls looked at her curiously.

''Hai'' said Tsubomi.

''Who?'' said Amane.

''K-Kiyashiki-sama'' said Tsubomi blushing hard.

Everyone became amused. Momomi raised both her eyebrows.

''Ara, ara. Arigatoh Tsubomi-chan'' said Momomi smiling.

''How's that?'' said Amane.

''I can't say'' said Tsubomi blushing really hard. ''No words can describe this feeling. If you insist though, just take a look at her and you will see what I mean''

The girls became more amused. They had never expected to hear such a thing about Momomi. Even if that was coming from the pink hair girl.

''My. I didn't know you were a fan of me cutie. Thanks anyway'' said Momomi winking at the young girl.

Tsubomi turned into four shapes of red. The rest started to giggle. Indeed, the girl was full of surprises. Tsubomi still embarrassed from the confession spin the bottle. The bottle landed on Chikaru.

''Truth or Dare?'' said Tsubomi.

''Truth'' said Chikaru.

''Are you in love with in anyone?''

Chikaru looked at Shion and then, back at Tsubomi.

''Hai'' said Chikaru smiling.

Shion blushed.

''Who might that be?'' said Tsubomi curious.

''It's a secret'' said Chikaru winking at Tsubomi.

Before the young girl could ask more Chikaru grabbed the bottle and spin it. The bottle landed on Nagisa.

''Truth or Dare Nagisa-chan?'' said Chikaru.

''Dare'' said Nagisa.

Chikaru raised an eyebrow. This would be interesting.

''I dare you to kiss Rokujo-sama on the lips'' said Chikaru.

Nagisa's eyes wide and she blushed. The same did Miyuki. However, she knew she couldn't do otherwise. If she had refused to do what Chikaru wanted her to, who knew what punishment would wait for her. She sighed and turned to look at Miyuki. Miyuki looked at her too. Nagisa moved her body close to Miyuki's. She brought her face close to Miyuki's and kissed the mature girl lightly on the lips. Then, she returned back to her previous seat. She looked at her friends. Some of them were cheering for her, while others were laughing. As for Shizuma and Tamao. Shizuma tried to pretend it never happened while Tamao was taking deep breaths. If it wasn't for their friendship or the fact they weren't alone that moment, Nagisa would be dead by now.

* * *

Nagisa spin the bottle while trying to hide her embarrassment. The bottle landed on Momomi.

''Truth or Dare?'' said Nagisa.

''Truth Nagisa-chan'' said Momomi.

''Ok. Did you ever happen to have any sexual fantasies with anyone else aside from Kaname?''

Everyone became quieted and wait for the answer.

''Hai'' said Momomi. ''It was long time ago though. Before I met Kaname''

''With whom?'' said Nagisa.

''Well...''

She looked at Shion and smirked.

''With Tomori-sama'' said Momomi.

Shion's eyes wide and she blushed deeply.

''Surprising. As far as I know only Shizuma-sama could make a girl behaving like that'' said Tamao.

The girls giggled. All of them, except Chikaru. She felt quite annoyed from what Momomi had said. She couldn't blame her though. It belonged to the Spicarian's private life. And it would stay there if it wasn't for the game.

* * *

Momomi spin the bottle and it landed on Hikari.

''Truth or Dare?'' said Momomi.

''Dare'' said Hikari.

''Mmhm. I dare you to take a bottle of cold water and empty it on Kaname''

Hikari hesitated a bit when she heard it. She knew she couldn't do otherwise though. She stood up and walked to the table. She opened the small ice box her friends had brought with them and picked one bottle of water. She returned back to the girls and moved to Kaname. She slowly approached her and opened the bottle.

''Kenjo-sama?'' said Hikari.

''What do you want?'' said Kaname coolly.

''Gomen nasai''

''Just do it already'' said Kaname waving her hand.

Hikari placed the bottle above Kaname's head and emptied the context all over the evil girl. The cold liquid brought some shivers in her body. She only hoped she wouldn't end up with flu. Then, the blonde girl went back to her seat.

* * *

She spin the bottle. It landed on Shizuma.

''Truth or Dare Shizuma-sama?'' said Hikari.

''Truth'' said Shizuma.

''Ok. Well...You aren't in a relationship with Nagisa-chan. Instead, you are involved with Tamao. It's your first year anniversary and you have planned something very romantic for the two of you. What might that be?''

''Mmhm'' said Shizuma smiling.

She looked at Tamao. The young poet was blushing. Even if it was just an idea she couldn't help it. Considering a couple with your ex-rival it was quite odd. Shizuma looked back at Hikari.

''First of all, I would take her for a walk around town. Then, we would dinner in a nice and quite restaurant. Later, I would take her to the beach. We would spend the night sitting on the sand, holding each other and watching the moon. Sometime later, we would head back home. I would light some candles to our room and turned off the lights. Then, I would picked her up in bridal style and take her to our bed. I would shower her body with lots of kisses and affectionate touches. Finally, when we would get to the mood...I would make slow, passionate love to her. Over and over. Till she couldn't take it anymore'' said Shizuma. She made sure her voice would sound passionate at the last sentences.

The girls started to cheer the silver hair beauty though their cheeks were deep red. Who could ever think their former Etoile would be so erotic? Specially, with a girl she used to fight back in her school times. Tamao became speechless. Even she wanted to say something she couldn't. Shizuma had done it this time.

* * *

Shizuma giggled and spin the bottle. The bottle landed on Yaya.

''Truth or Dare?'' said Shizuma.

''Truth'' said Yaya.

''Ok. Well, let's say is the end of the world. You have only a few minutes before you die. You decide to spend them with the girl you love. You have to choose between Hikari and Tsubomi. Who are you going to choose and why?''

The question brought a wave of silence between the girls. Some of them were a bit shocked but they had decided to keep it to themselves. Yaya lowered her head and thought for a while. When she was ready she looked up at Shizuma and spoke.

''I would chose Tsubomi'' said Yaya. ''The reason? Hikari is my best friend. I had loved her. I always hoped she would give me a chance. Though, it never happened. But, I was in love with her. I couldn't help it. Tsubomi has offered me a lot. Even though, I never appreciated it. She fell in love with me. In a way I always wanted to. She continued loving me even though I emotionally harassed her. She even tried to take her life for me. She couldn't help it. She was there where I needed her most. I will always be grateful. Gomen nasai Hikari. As much as I appreciate her and love her as my friend I can't. I can't choose her over Tsubomi. Tsubomi is very special. A real angel. It wouldn't be fair for her. So, I'm gonna choose Tsubomi''

Some of the girls became affectionate by Yaya's words while others tried to hide a few upcoming tears. It was too sweet for them to handle.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi sweetly.

''Yes my princess'' said Yaya smiling.

''I'm very proud of you Yaya'' said Hikari.

* * *

Yaya spin the bottle. It landed on Tamao.

''Truth or Dare?'' said Yaya.

''Dare'' said Tamao.

''Grab Momomi's butt'' said Yaya smirking.

Tamao turned red like a tomato. What she had done to get punished like that? The others laughed. It seemed Momomi had become quite popular that day. The young poet stood up and walked to Momomi. Momomi stood up and waited. Tamao shyly placed a hand behind the brunette and grabbed her butt. In a matter of seconds she put it back.

''Gomen Momomi-sama'' said Tamao.

''It's ok Tamao'' said Momomi. ''Next time make sure to grab it more...properly''

Tamao looked at her confused. Wasn't she proper enough? Did she do something wrong? However, soon her questions answered when she caught Momomi smirking. If she hadn't reached her limit in redness, that moment surely she had done it. She returned back to her seat without saying more and spin the bottle. It landed on Amane.

''Truth or Dare?'' said Tamao.

''Dare'' said Amane.

''Ok then. Pick Yaya in bridal style and ran as fast as you can while shouting 'I'm whipped' ''

The girls started to laugh for the nth time. It would be a nice view to see. Amane sighed defeated. She kneeled on one foot and picked up the wild girl in bridal style. Then, she stood up. Yaya felt her cheeks blushing for some reason. Being held by the one she used to hate back in Spica it was something really odd. Not in her wildest dreams such a thing could ever happen.

Amane took a deep breath and started to run as fast as she could while holding the choir's princess tightly afraid she might fall.

''I'M WHIPPED! I'M DAMM WHIPPED. I'M WHIIIIIIIIIIPPPED'' shouted Amane.

Back to the SP crew, the girls were laughing uncontrollably. It was their first time seeing Amane doing something too embarrassed for her kind. And it was soooooooo funny.

* * *

A few moments Amane came back exhausted and very red on the cheeks. She only hoped no one was around to hear her. It would be too embarrassing. She sat down and spin the bottle for the second time. It landed on Shion.

''Truth or Dare Tomori-sama?'' said Amane.

''Dare'' said Shion proudly. She loved people challenging her.

''Give a kiss to the person you love most''

If she knew challenges would be that harmful she would start to think otherwise. Everyone stayed there waiting for the upcoming. Curiousness had taken the best of them. The blonde girl stood up and looked at her friends one by one. Then, her eyes fell on Chikaru. She blushed. She knew she couldn't do otherwise. It was now or never.

She sighed and walked to her girlfriend. Everyone's eyes slowly started to wide. Shion stopped in front of Chikaru. She stayed looking at her waiting for an approval. Chikaru nodded and stood up. Shion moved close to the former Lullim's president. She passed her hands around Chikaru's waist and brought her face close to the girl's. Chikaru hugged her girlfriend from the shoulders and waited. Shion kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Chikaru kissed her back. They stayed like for a while. Soon, they broke the kiss and looked at their friends. They looked completely shocked.

''Wow'' said Yaya finally regaining her speech back. ''That's...wow...completely...wow. Are you two together or something?''

Shion looked at her girlfriend once again. Chikaru nodded for the second time.

''Hai'' said Shion.

''You what?'' said Shizuma still shocked. ''Why didn't you tell us? We were supposed to be friends''

''We were planning to tell you but with all these happening we never got the chance. Gomen'' said Chikaru. ''Shion and I have become involved since the first day we came to this hotel''

Slowly, the shocked faces disappeared and smiling ones took their places. All the girls stood up and moved to them. One by one they congratulated the couple. Then, they returned back to their seats.

* * *

Shion spin the bottle. It landed on Kaname.

''Truth or Dare?'' said Shion.

''Truth'' said Kaname.

''Have you ever been in love with anyone else aside Momomi in your life?''

''Hai'' said Kaname blushing.

The girls looked at her amused. It was their first time seeing Kaname blushing. She looked very cute.

''Who might that be?'' said Shion.

''Amane'' said Kaname blushing more.

She slowly looked at Amane. Amane was blushing too yet she was smiling. She blushed even more. She spin the bottle. It landed on Miyuki.

''Truth or Dare Rokujo-sama?'' said Kaname.

''Dare'' said Miyuki.

''Mmhm. I dare you to-''

''Wait'' said Shizuma suddenly.

Kaname looked at Shizuma. Shizuma stood up and walked to Kaname. She kneeled on one foot and whispered something in Kaname's ear. Kaname smirked.

''Ok'' said Kaname.

She looked back to Miyuki.

''Rokujo-sama I dare you to confess to the person who has stolen your heart'' said Kaname.

All the girls became speechless. Mostly Tamao. Miyuki nodded and stood up. She moved to Tamao. The young poet seeing the woman she loved most coming to her felt her heart beating like crazy.

_Miyuki. Miyuki, thought Tamao._

Miyuki stopped a meters away from Tamao and kneeled on one foot. The girls' eyes wide. It was their best friend Tamao. Everyone smiled.

* * *

Miyuki looked at her almost girlfriend. She took a deep breath and then, she spoke.

''Tamao-chan. Gomen. I was planning to tell you this when we would get the chance to be alone but I guess this game doesn't leave me much choices. Gomen sweetie'' said Miyuki.

She once again took a deep breath and then, she spoke.

''So, here it goes. Tamao, I have known you for so many years. I have been always admired you for who you were. A nice, sweet girl with a huge heart and extremely open-minded. I never thought I would be ever able to look at you in that way. I was very concentrated on my work. Being a president was never easy. My duties were very important to me. Besides, back then I was deeply in love with Shizuma. Falling for another woman was out of mind. Till, I saw you that day, outside my house. You really got my interest. Something on you had attracted me. Plus, seeing you so different, so gorgeous, it gave me the chance to look at you in a different way. Do you remember our first dance? It was a night I will always remember. I had my first dance and I had the honour to be guided by the gentlest creature in this world. Later, when we spent some time together, it made me to realise that you meant something more for me. I was falling slowly for you. That day, when we had our first kiss...that day...I realised how much in love I was with you. Not just in love Tamao-chan. I was head over heels in love with you. I love you. You are my everything my sweet poet. The reason to breathe, to live, to wake up every day. Everything. The only thief and owner of my heart. The only girl I have eyes for. The only girl I want to hug, to kiss and to make love every night. I love you Tamao. I love you my Suzumi-san'' said Miyuki.

All the girls wiped the tears from their faces. Miyuki's words had touched their hearts. Tamao stayed there looking at her. She was speechless. She didn't know of what to say. She didn't know of what to think. Miyuki loved her. She was in love with her! She belonged only to her.

_Miyuki...My beloved Miyuki. My gorgeous Kaichou. My sweet princess. My entire world. I love you. I love you too. With all my heart, thought Tamao._

''Miyuki'' said Tamao almost in tears. ''Miyuki!''

Tamao moved to Miyuki and hugged her tightly. Miyuki hugged her back and rubbed the girl's back with one hand.

''Tamao'' said Miyuki. ''I love you my princess. I love you. For an eternity''

Tamao tighten her hug. It was a real miracle. What she had done to deserve such a sweet woman like her? They stayed like for a while. Soon, they broke the hug and looked at each other.

''Tamao. My Tamao'' said Miyuki sweetly.

''My gorgeous kaichou'' said Tamao in the same way.

Miyuki blushed. She hugged the young poet once again and returned back to her seat. The others didn't dare to say or do anything. They didn't want to destroy the wonderful moment.

* * *

They girls continued playing ''Truth or Dare'' for a few more hours. It was time for them though, to head back to the hotel. They packed their stuff and placed them back to their cars. They got in the cars and drove away. Everyone was tired yet they were very happy. They had fun and they learnt new things about their friends.

* * *

When the SP crew arrived at the hotel they went straight to their rooms. Everyone, except Tsubomi and Yaya. They stayed behind to gain some time alone.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya. ''I have to go now. It's being a long day today''

''Hai'' said Tsubomi.

''See you tomorrow ne?''

''Hai'' said Tsubomi again smiling.

''Good night my love'' said Yaya smiling back.

''Good night''

Yaya moved to her girlfriend and kissed her very affectionately on the lips. Then, she walked to her room. Tsubomi stayed there looking at where Yaya had just left.

_Yaya-senpai. My sweet Yaya-senpai, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi blushed at what she had just thought. She turned around and walked to her own room.

* * *

In the evening everything was peaceful. Most of the girls decided to retire to their rooms while others preferred to go for a walk at the beach along with their loved ones. Tsubomi sighed for the nth time that night. She had been trying to get some sleep for the last few hours but she couldn't do it no matter how hard she had tried. Every time she would close her eyes her mind would always wonder on a certain choir's princess. She had missed her. Even though, they had spent an entire day by each other's side, still it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more. More of her touch. More of _her_.

Tsubomi blushed. She was helpless. Terribly helpless. And in love. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind.

_Shall I put it in action though? What if something happens? What if Yaya-senpai finds out about it? Would she hate me? I doubt it. Though, I would become a victim of her teasing. I can't help it. I love her. I missed her. Kami-sama, gomen, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi stood up and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and went out closing the door behind her. She moved to Yaya's door.

_I only hope she hasn't locked it, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi placed a hand on the door's knob. She turned it. Surprisingly, Yaya had left it unlocked.

_Thank Goodness, thought Tsubomi while sighing in relief._

* * *

She slowly opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. Everything was in silence. Nothing could be heard. The room had no lights on. A small light was coming from outside. Without making any noise she moved to Yaya's bed. The latter was lying on the bed appearing to sleep. She was wearing a tight black T-shirt with no steams and a pair of black boxers. Tsubomi looked at her.

_Yaya-senpai. She looks so beautiful. Yaya-senpai. I love you. You have no idea how much I have missed you. Yaya-senpai. My precious Yaya-senpai, thought Tsubomi._

Tsubomi moved close to her girlfriend's bed and leaned a bit. She brought her face close to Yaya's and kissed her fully on the lips. Moments later she broke the kiss and looked at her.

''Aishiteru Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi in a low voice.

She took a step back and turned to face the door. She walked to do it. She placed a hand on the door's knob. She was about to turned it when...

''Tsubomi'' said a voice.

Tsubomi stopped on her tracks and put her hand down. She slowly turned to look at her girlfriend. Yaya was still laying on the bed with open eyes now and looking at her.

* * *

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi scared.

''Come here'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi nodded and moved to the bed. Yaya moved a bit to make some space for her lover.

''Sit'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi nodded again and took a seat next to the wild girl. Silence fell between them. It didn't last for long though.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi sad. ''Gomen. I know I shouldn't have come to your room. It's already late. You need to rest. Plus, we agreed to meet tomorrow. But, I couldn't hold myself back. I missed you. We spent a whole day together but it wasn't enough for me. I want to be by your side as much as possible. I want to kiss you all the time. I want...I want...I need you Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi again with watered eyes. ''Gomen. I'm selfish. I love you though. I'm madly in love with you Yaya-senpai''

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya sweetly.

Yaya placed a hand on Tsubomi's cheek and caressed it for a while. Tsubomi blushed from the contact.

''Onegai. Don't be like that. It's not your fault. It's normal. You are in love. Everyone would do the same if they were at your place. Even I. Besides, you weren't the only one who became victim of the temptation tonight'' said Yaya.

''Eh? What do you mean?'' said Tsubomi.

''I couldn't sleep either. Every time I tried to close my eyes I could see you. And only you. I wanted like mad to be with you again. Even though, I knew I couldn't. I missed you too Tsubomi. I missed you so much'' said Yaya blushing.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi sweetly.

_Yaya-senpai. It's so amazing. We are thinking alike; we are acting alike. It's as if our hearts are connected somehow. Unbelievable, thought Tsubomi._

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

However, something in Yaya's words made Tsubomi thoughtful. A sudden realization hit her.

''Yaya-senpai!'' said Tsubomi surprised. ''Don't tell me! Were you listening? Were you listening to what I had said before?''

''H-Hai'' said Yaya blushing more. ''Plus, I knew you were here from the beginning. I was curious to find out about your plan, that's why I pretended that I was sleeping. Gomen Tsubomi-chan''

It was Tsubomi's turn to blush. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

_And here I was thinking I might get caught. She knew all this time! She knew it! And she let me to embarrass myself. I can't believe her. Baka. Baka!, thought Tsubomi._

''Yaya-senpai no baka!'' said Tsubomi pouting.

''Gomen'' said Yaya smiling.

Tsubomi sighed and smiled back to her girlfriend.

''But, I love you either way'' said Tsubomi.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya. ''I love you too my princess''

''Yaya-senpai''

Yaya moved her body close to Tsubomi's. She capped the girl's cheek with one hand and kissed her very affectionately on the lips. Tsubomi hugged her girlfriend from the waist and kissed her back in the same way. They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

Soon, the need to take some air forced the two girls to break their kiss. They looked at each other.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya.

Yaya looked at the pink hair girl up and down. Tsubomi was wearing a pink nightgown. She looked so cute.

''You looked very cute in that'' said Yaya.

''Eh?'' said Tsubomi confused.

Yaya pointed at her girl's outfit. Tsubomi gave a quick look at what she was wearing and she blushed.

''A-Arigatoh Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi looking back to the wild girl.

Yaya smiled. Slowly, her smile turned into a smirk. She leaned close to Tsubomi and brought her lips near to the girl's ear.

''I bet you look better without it'' whispered Yaya seductively.

Tsubomi blushed more. Yaya blow a bit on Tsubomi's ear. Tsubomi shivered. Yaya sat straight and looked at her. She slowly passed her hands around Tsubomi's waist and hugged her tightly. Tsubomi turned deep red. Yaya brought her face close to her girlfriend's and kissed her very passionately on the lips. The pink hair girl's cheeks were looking like a tomato now. She hugged Yaya from the shoulders and kissed her back in the same way.

* * *

They stayed like for a while and soon, they broke the kiss. Yaya started to give light kisses on Tsubomi's neck. Tsubomi shivered a bit. Then, the black hair girl started to lick and suck the young girl's neck. Tsubomi closed her eyes. She wanted to enjoy what Yaya was giving to her. Suddenly, Yaya stopped and turned to look at her. Sensing that the feeling wasn't there anymore, Tsubomi opened her eyes.

''Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

''Tsubomi...may I?'' said Yaya.

Yaya pointed at Tsubomi's nightgown. Tsubomi looked at it and turned into four shapes of red.

''If you don't want to, I will stop'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi shook her head.

''It's ok...Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya nodded and placed her hands at each side of Tsubomi's body. She slowly took off the nightgown. She let it fall on the floor and stayed looking at her girlfriend. Tsubomi saw that and blushed more if she could from the embarrassment. Yaya giggled.

''Iie. You shouldn't be ashamed of your body my love. You look so gorgeous'' said Yaya.

''Really?'' said Tsubomi shyly.

''Hai. Gomen for starring. It's just I've never seen such a beautiful body in my entire life''

''Yaya-senpai''

''It's true little one. I'm such a baka for not seeing it before. You are like a Goddess. A real angel''

''Yaya-senpai''

''But, you are my angel Tsubomi. My angel. And I will try my best not to lose you ever again'' said Yaya sweetly.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi almost in tears.

Tsubomi hugged Yaya from the shoulders. Yaya hugged her back. They stayed hugging each other for a few minutes and then, they let go off each other.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi suddenly.

''Hai?'' said Yaya.

''May I?''

''Eh?'' said Yaya confused.

Tsubomi pointed at Yaya's T-shirt. Yaya looked at it and giggled.

''Of course my love'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi put her hands at each side of Yaya's body and slowly, she took of the T-shirt. She let it fall on the floor and looked at her girlfriend's body. She blushed.

''You look...so...beautiful...Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''Arigatoh Tsubomi'' said Yaya.

''You were always beautiful. Since, the first day I met you. But, I never dared to say it''

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya looking very affectionately at the young girl. ''I don't deserve you and yet I'm sharing my life with you. Kami-sama is very generous. I love you my angel''

''I love you too Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi blushing more.

''Come here''

Tsubomi nodded and hugged Yaya again. Yaya hugged her back and kissed her. The young girl kissed her too. Slowly, Yaya leaned back to the bed taking Tsubomi with her. The wild girl deepen their kiss.

* * *

Slowly, hands started to move and exploring each other's body. Both started to feel their temperature rising. They knew what that meant. And they both wanted it. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya panting.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi doing the same.

''I...want...to''

''be...one...with you''

They smiled.

''Indeed with think alike'' said Yaya.

''Hai. We are destined to be together'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya nodded. Then, she started to lick and suck Tsubomi's neck again. Tsubomi moan a bit.

''Yaya-senpai...lower'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya moved lower to Tsubomi's breasts. She capped both of them and massaged them for a while. Tsubomi felt her body getting on fire. Then, the black hair girl started to lick the one nipple and play with the other. Tsubomi moan more. Yaya did the same with the other nipple too. Tsubomi felt a bit weak. Yaya took the chance and rolled on top of her girlfriend.

* * *

She moved lower to Tsubomi's stomach. She started to give light kisses on it.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi moaning.

Yaya blow a bit on her girl's stomach. It brought some shivers to the pink hair girl once again. Yaya moved lower to Tsubomi's centre. She places her hands at each side of the girl's underwear and took it off. She let it fall on the floor and leaned close to the girl's centre. Tsubomi felt her body on fire.

Yaya started to lick it slowly. Tsubomi started to moan again. Yaya licked her girlfriend up and down and then, in circles. Tsubomi moan more. Suddenly, Yaya stopped and kneeled on the bed. Tsubomi looked at her.

''Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya placed her hands to her own waist and took off the boxers. Then, she proceeded to do the same with her underwear. Yaya was completely naked now. Tsubomi blushed like crazy. Yaya returned back to her lover. She opened her girl's legs wide enough and lied on top of her.

''Tsubomi. Are you ready?'' said Yaya.

''Hai Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya nodded and opened her own legs a bit. Slowly, she started to move her body. Tsubomi moan for the nth time. Yaya quicken her rhythm. She felt her own body getting on fire too. She tried hard not to moan but in vain. She couldn't help it. She moved faster. Tsubomi's body started to react and moved in the same rhythm with Yaya's.

* * *

Yaya started to move even faster. Both girls started to moan uncontrollably. They were on fire for good. Soon, it was time for both to climax.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya panting heavily.

''H-Hai'' said Tsubomi.

''Look at me''

Tsubomi looked at her girlfriend.

''Let's do this together. Ok?'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi nodded.

''Tsubomi'' said Yaya. ''I love you''

''I love you too Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya kissed her girlfriend and continued moving. Tsubomi kissed her back. Then, both girls reached climax. Yaya lied next to the pink hair girl and took a deep breath. Tsubomi took a deep breath too. They turned to look at each other.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''Hai?'' said Yaya.

''It was amazing'' said Tsubomi again smiling.

''Indeed'' said Yaya smiling too.

''It was my first time and yet''

Yaya nodded.

''I will always remember this night'' said Tsubomi.

''Same's here my love'' said Yaya. ''Not because I made love but because I made love with you. The girl who made it to steal my heart. The girl who loved me in the way I wanted. The girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with''

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi sweetly.

''I love you Tsubomi. I love you and I will keep loving you even after I die''

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi almost in tears. ''I love you too. I will keep loving you for an eternity''

Yaya placed a hand on Tsubomi's cheek and caressed it.

''My angel'' said Yaya.

''My Yaya'' said Tsubomi blushing.

Yaya giggled.

''Come here my love'' said Yaya.

Tsubomi nodded. She moved close to her lover and hugged her. She rested her head on Yaya's chest and sighed. Yaya hugged Tsubomi too and looked up at the ceiling. Slowly, the two girls fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
